Bunker Fever
by Cavalyn
Summary: M K are stuck in a bunker hiding low from an assassin hunt. But both keep getting really bored. Read this as they try to entertain themselves, involves romance too.
1. Staying Low

**BACK FROM HOLIDAY, LET THE FANFICTION ROLL!**

**_This is my latest fic, the idea came to me on holiday, after watching a few movies. It's basically a variation on the term "Cabin Fever", but not the movie, as I've never seen it. Cabin Fever, for those who don't know of it, is when a group of people are stuck together and constantly get on each other's nerves as time goes on. This is like that, but Mireille and Kirika keep striking different nerves, as they attempt to feign off boredom.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1 **- Staying Low.

* * *

_

Some jobs were destined to go wrong. Or at least, not as any self respecting assassins would have liked them. These were the thoughts professional assassin Mireille Bouquet contemplated as she opened the reinforced steel door which led into their new hiding place.

Not wrong exactly. Indeed the rebel insurgent had been killed, and the hierarchy of their rebellion had fallen through. The general they had been working for was already leading his troops in to mop up the remains. It should have ended like that.

Except it hadn't. Without a leader the closely controlled rebellion was spiralling out of control, sucking all into a civil war. Apparently their client had been prepared for this, seeing as he has a bunker prepared for the assassins to hide in, until it was all under control. Mireille trusted him. He had been an old friend of the Bouquet family, which was why he had offered her the high paying job. It was kind really, because of the assassin witch hunt taking place in the main cities. Mireille should have been pleased.

But she wasn't. Of course she wasn't! Kirika and herself holed up in this small bunker for God knows how long. Kirika was hardly a social person at the best of times, she had the feeling that staying in here was going to try both their patience.

"It's not bad." Mireille remarked as she let her eyes wander over the bunker, a television sat in one corner, two long couches around it, lights electricity, a bath room. Kitchen, bedroom. It was just like a small hotel room, Mireille was _sure_ they would be able to entertain themselves somehow!

"Hmm..." Kirika replied in agreement, closing the metal door behind her and latching it, she then began pacing around the room, appraising it for herself. Mireille watched her with an amused expression, amused at the way Kirika would stop at a book rack to run her finger over a few pages, then move onto the kitchen, and begin poking around the cupboards. Her expression always bored, with an occasional raised eyebrow when she found something that confused her or apparently amused her.

Mireille headed towards the television, switching it on and finding a new channel. It was the usual trash, man found dead, celebrity opening some famous place, rebellion killing thousands. The usual stuff. Sighing she switched it off, obviously there was little hope of it blowing over any time soon. Their only hope was to make the best of this situation.

But first! Sleep.

Kirika followed her as she headed for the bedroom, willing to sleep whenever Mireille wanted to.

There was only one bed, a double one with white sheets. Mireille thought nothing of it, having slept with Kirika since this whole mess had ever begun, but she had to wonder at the General's _motives_ is only giving them one bed. Or maybe he just assumed some things?

Regardless, the bed was comfy and sleep was not long in coming to her tired muscles. Whatever happened in the future... could wait until the future.

* * *

**_Talk about short chapter! Intro remember, I HATE intros... So others should be better I think. We can hope at least. More humour in them too. _**


	2. Movies

**_Warning everyone. My "P" Key, now has a success rate of about 50 percent, so if there are any words which look stupid, look to see if a "P" would make it better. I will obviously check it all, but mistakes may get through, as they may still spell correct words, therefore spell check would not pick them up._**

**_Please note that for some silly reason i cannt include the "equals" sign, as seems unwilling to let me save it, so i have been forced to substitute it for this: -> Apologies for that, just assume it means "Equals".

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2. **- Movies.

* * *

_

Patience.

Patience was always important. In any job, any walk of life. Be it a lorry driver waiting for the traffic to die down. Or a researcher waiting and watching the changing atoms. Down to an assassin, waiting for her target to drop his guard.

Mireille was good with patience. Indeed it could be the difference between life and death. Patience came to her easily.

She wondered why today was different.

Not just today, yesterday too. In fact it had been two days since the two of them had entered this accursed security bunker, to hide from the fanatical rebellion above. Two days, and the General had still not managed to drive back the angry mobs. Had not tried in fact.

Of course Mireille knew that this was his best option. To wait until their blood lust faded, before committing troops. But still!

"Gahh! I'm going to lose my mind in here!" She complained angrily, directing her words to her partner, as if it were her fault. Said small Asian girl looked at her with a blank expression, shrugging once before turning back to the news reports on the screen.

Being cramped in a small hole with a monosyllabic girl for two days _wasn't_ Mireille's idea of a good time.

She was bored. Utterly bored.

There were certain things that you took for granted in life. Food, family, friends, etcetera, but featuring more prominently in Mireille's mind was the freedom you had, to just go out for a brief walk, or to go to a restaurant or a cinema.

Cinema?

Cinema -> Movies! Well, popcorn too, and annoying people who stood up in front of you, but the movie was the main point.

So... if Cinema ->Movies... The implications of her mathematical foray were beginning to dawn on her bored mind...

CinemaMovies, Alternatively; TV + DVD player + DVD's ->Movies...

Then...

Cinema ->TV + DVD player + DVD's ! QED! (1)

"YES! I knew math had a purpose in life!" Mireille shouted as she punched the air in victory.

"Mireille? Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked, making Mireille review her past two minutes. Wow, boredom was dangerous.

"I'm fine Kirika, just a little bored. But I've got an idea, why don't we watch some movies?" As she said it she indicated the player and the small rack of DVD's next to it.

"Okay." Kirika answered calmly, happy enough to do whatever Mireille herself wanted to do. Mireille had to wonder if Kirika even knew what boredom was! _After all she does seem to find sitting staring out of a window entertaining._

* * *

Five minutes later found them each sitting on the floor with a pile of DVD's spread out in front of them. Kirika thought that she wasn't very well equipped to deal with this, but was willing to help anyway. Besides, she was bored as well, she just didn't want to bother her partner with her problems. 

"Alright, if you see a good looking one then tell me. The General said he had this made especially for us, so let's see what he thinks we'd be interested in!"

Kirika nodded in reply, hazarding a small smile as well, Mireille beamed back as she grabbed a large group and dragged them over to her, sorting through the cases. Kirika imitated her with another large group.

A lot of them seemed to be garishly covered, with bright colours and various different names. Kirika had seen a few of them already, after all in their time off they had been to the movies before. Jobs were sparse but paid well, allowing them a lot of time to themselves.

Mireille was tossing them haphazardly aside, looking at one, grimacing, then sending it spinning to the side.

Kirika looked at one. _Daddy Day care?_ What? The cover showed a dark skinned man being hugged or tackled maybe, by a host of children. _Huh?_

What was she to do now? She read the back of it, she wasn't interested in one of those silly humour movies, but was Mireille? _But if I ask Mireille after every one, then she might as well be searching through them... _Kirika hated being forced to make decisions for the both of them, she didn't want to make a mistake that might get Mireille into trouble.

_It's a movie..._ Kirika tossed it to the side, _it's hardly a life or death situation_. Any more?

After a while Kirika stopped reading the titles, after all they didn't really tell you anything. She just read the genres.

Action, Action, Action, Romance, Action, Humour, Comedy, Action...

A blank case caught her eye, red writing visible on the front, but no picture. But one of the words raised a question she had kept intending to ask Mireille, she never understood what it meant...

* * *

Mireille looked at another romance sop story, this General seemed to have some bloody stupid ideas of what women watched. Kirika had seemingly not found anything yet either. Oh well, the pile was not yet searched through. She began to dig in again when Kirika's voice stopped her. 

"Mireille?"

"Yes Kirika?" She replied, picking up a case and examining the back as she listened for the question. Kirika didn't talk that often, and Mireille was always attentive to her when she did, after all the girl had to feel that talking achieved something.

"What's a lesbian?"

"..."

Oh yes, Mireille always wanted Kirika to talk more...

"Where the hell did you hear that!" She managed to gasp out past her embarrassment, sometimes Mireille wished she'd sent Kirika to school for a year. But then, judging by her lack of knowledge she'd have been eaten alive.

"It's just on this case." The girl relied easily, showing it to Mireille. It was blank, _thankfully_, but the flowing script across the top did indicate what it might contain. _Oh I'm going to strangle that General when I see him!_ What did he think they were!

"Ummm... well... a lesbian..." Kirika leaned in, making Mireille lean back slightly, why did people always have to be really interested in what you _didn't _want to have to explain to them? How much to tell her? _Christ, I can't tell her all of it, I'd die of embarrassment, and she'd probably ask what sex was!_

"Well, when two women live together in a close relationship, well, then they are lesbians." Mireille finished with a deep breath, not a bad explanation, and Kirika was nodding happily enough. _Danger over..._

"So we're lesbians." That comment, spoken with complete certainty, managed to freeze Mireille's brain instantly.

"What! NO! No no no no no!" Mireille waved her hands quickly in the negative, really, some subjects were just _destined_ to go badly! "Kirika, we are NOT lesbians, lesbians live together in a much more _.. intimate_... relationship..." She desperately hoped Kirika got the idea.

"Intimate how?"

Mireille almost whimpered.

"Look... Kirika?" Mireille asked warily. Kirika nodded to show she was listening. "Some time, when I'm in bed, or having a shower, play that and find out. But we. Are. Not. Lesbians. Just trust me on this?" Mireille thanked her lucky stars when Kirika nodded, accepting what she said as truth.

"So our neighbours were wrong." Kirika concluded to herself, but loud enough that Mireille heard her.

"Pardon?" She had a sinking feeling that she knew what Kirika was going to say.

"Oh, our neighbours, they must have gotten mixed up. They keep calling us lesbians." Kirika went back to her searching as if the conversation had never happened. Mireille sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide.

_Calm down Mireille... anything you say now will just land you in more trouble. You can kill them quietly when you get back to Paris. _Yes, it was defenitely time she and the other residents of their building shared a nice long talk.

* * *

"Okay," Mireille sighed as the disc was being read by the machine, she scooted back to the long couch that Kirika was sat at and sat next to her. The DVD had been chosen. Perhaps badly, since Mireille had just grabbed the one after their embarrassing conversation, to stop Kirika thinking up any other questions. Mireille hadn't watched a good horror film in a while. 

"What is it?" Kirika asked as Mireille settled down beside her. Mireille picked up the silver remote and pressed the play button.

"Dawn of the dead I think, have you seen it?" Kirika shook her head, "good, neither have I. Hope it's not too scary for us." She added with a laugh.

* * *

"Look out, look out!" Mireille cried in fear, letting out a quick shriek as a dead man fell from the ceiling latching onto the shoulders of one of the nicer characters and tearing his throat out. The rest of them screamed as more zombies poured forwards, Mireille promptly hid her face behind a pillow. 

Hearing the sounds but not seeing it was worse! After only a few seconds she peeked back over the top of the cushion. It was peaceful again.

Mireille lowered the cushion a little embarrassedly, she hoped Kirika hadn't noticed, though she couldn't see how the girl could fail to have noticed her cries of terror throughout the entire thing. She risked a glance at the young Asian.

"Kirika?" The girl was ram rod still, brown eyes wide and mouth open slightly as she stared infallibly at the television.

"Mireille...?" She managed to whisper.

"Hmmm?" Mireille managed to reply.

"I'm frightened." It was barely a whisper but reached her ears nonetheless.

"Me too. Should we stop?" She didn't know if she wanted to, strange as that seemed.

"No... I can't... it scares me... but I want to know what happens..."

Mireille could only nod in reply, hesitantly she sidled up to Kirika, giving them both a place to cower if need be. She had a feeling that they'd need it.

* * *

"Eeep!" Kirika let out and clutched onto Mireille's shoulder, quickly hiding her face in the blonde's loose night shirt, trying desperately to keep out the hideous sounds of the movie. Soothing hands stroked her hair as Mireille held onto her, calming her down and chasing away her fear. Another minute passed before Kirika began to peek back out again, curious again to see what was happening despite her fear. She _hated_ this movie! 

And yet ... She _needed_ to watch it... needed to see what happened to them. At least Mireille was in much the same state as her.

"Just remember," Mireille began again, "it's just a movie, none of it is real..." Kirika nodded against her shoulder, too thankful that Mireille was holding onto her, she felt more protected with her partner nearby.

_Not completely safe though, _she added to herself as she ducked back down again in fear, shivering slightly. Mireille joined her a second later, the both of them hiding together.

* * *

She felt so _stupid._ The two of them were seasoned assassins for God's sake, and neither of them dared look up to see who it was who was dying. Letting out that horrible scream as he was eaten alive... Mireille's shivering intensified. 

Kirika was drawn up into a ball, her knees against her chest as she huddled against Mireille's side, which was fast becoming her front as she continued to hide further from the television. It was nearly over now, Mireille was sure of it, you could always sense when a movie was drawing to a close.

"Nearly there... nearly there..." She whispered to Kirika, holding onto her, as much to make herself feel better as Kirika.

Never again. NEVER again. No wonder the neighbours called them lesbians, if only they could see them now! Hugged against each other! But Mireille was too frightened to be embarrassed.

A few minutes later, and a teary ending from the both of them. It seemed the fear was making them both fairly emotional, and the credits finally came on. Making Mireille sigh in relief.

"Well, thank God for-" Mireille began, climbing to her feet.

"Wait," Kirika interrupted, pointing to the screen, "There's a bit more..." Kirika dragged her back down with a surprisingly strong grip, unwilling to lose her security blanket. She was right, a few more scenes flashed between the credits. Showing how the survivors managed themselves after they left...

They both watched. The group had landed on a strange island, hoping for salvation, they jumped off the boat and headed into the town.

Mireille and Kirika leaned closer to the screen, both feeling uneasy. The survivors were in a forest... there were strange sounds coming from nearby... Kirika whimpered and Mireille leaned closer.

"Ahhh!" The both of them cried in surprise and terror as they clung to each other, people died and the screen went black, bathing the room in complete darkness.

They both screamed again.

Before the credits came back on, lively music playing loudly and the two of them pressed together in fear, shivering badly.

Mireille didn't think she had ever run to the light switch so quickly before, pressing them all down in her hurry and covering the room in bright lights as she rushed back to the couch and turned the DVD player off.

Kirika was still sitting there, her shivering was under control, and Mireille could see that the girl was trying to assemble her unbreakable mask again. It wasn't working. Her face was calm and unmoving, but her eyes were wide and darted around, just as Mireille's own were, inevitably searching for dead people.

"Look at us two." Mireille managed to laugh out, making Kirika laugh too, though Mireille could tell it was a nervous one. Brittle. "Well, at least we managed to watch _most_ of the movie. When we weren't hiding behind each other, but let's not do that again, eh?"

"Hmm hmm." Kirika nodded emphatically.

_Oh great, so the two of us can't even watch a horror movie? Some assassins we are... _Not to mention the embarrassment she _now_ felt, from holding onto Kirika so tightly. Yes, maybe they did have some basis for their accusations... Not as if that would stop them from becoming acquainted with Mireille's angrier side...

Turning off the TV Mireille turned to Kirika and yawned slightly, making the small girl blink tiredly in reply.

"Coming to bed?" She asked, knowing that Kirika would come too. It took her only thirty minutes to finally realise how foolish watching that movie so late had been. As they lay awake three hours later, neither being able to close their eyes for fear of hungry monsters...

Mireille _hated _that movie.

* * *

_**(1) QED – Mathematical quote. Quad Es Dominus, I think. Which means "it has been proved", you can put it on the end of long equations as a kind of "Yeah I've done it!" Kind of thing.

* * *

**_

**_Okay people. Please don't tease me about that movie. I don't do horror movies well, and that DID scare me. Yeah, yeah, I'm a coward I know... Just don't think I'm saying girls are wimps, because I get frightened too, and yes I couldn't sleep for a long time after watching it. Probably one of my bad nights. _**

_**Anyway, my first boredom solver for Mireille and Kirika. To Everyone, Please if you have any ideas, I have loads, but more are welcome. Any ideas on what they can do to stave off boredom. Make suggestions, or even plan out bits if you want and email them. I welcome ALL suggestions!**_

**_NEXT EPISODE: COMBAT TRAINING.._**


	3. Combat Training

**_Well, here's a new chapter. Yay, trying again for humour but as you may know if you've read my others, what I want and what YOU get can be quite different. So here we go! Idea came to me a while ago, as everything does. _**

**_Thanks for the suggestions, keep them going. Makingtea, i like your idea. As i did like another as well, but those will come later. trust me, keep them coming.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 3. **- Combat Training.

* * *

_

"I'm bored..." Mireille moaned loudly into the almost silence of the bunker. From her seat at the couch Kirika turned to regard her. The TV was on, showing the news channel, but quietly, since there was no good news worth listening to.

"I'm bored!" Mireille moaned again, this time louder than before. Kirika knew that Mireille was bored. After all the blonde had repeated it almost two hundred times this day. But what did Mireille expect _her_ to do about it?

"I'm-" Mireille made to say before Kirika interrupted.

"I know Mireille, I know you're bored." Mireille pouted whilst looking at her, obviously wondering at her interrupting.

"Well, why don't you think of something for us to do then?" The blonde suggested, but Kirika simply shook her head. "Why not?" She insisted.

"Because I don't know anything to do." She answered, earning an exasperated glance in reply.

"That's the whole point Kirika, that's _why_ you think of something for us to do! Use that empty cavity in your head where a brain is supposed to be!"

Kirika looked at her askance for her insults but sat back down and began to think. She knew that insistent tone, and knew that Mireille wouldn't give up until Kirika thought of an idea. Best then to think of something and get it over with.

As it always did when you told it to do something, her mind went blank.

_What would I do if I was bored... Paint? Or draw? No, Mireille wouldn't be interested in that... so ... what else... _An image of the window in their apartment came to her before she dismissed it as completely stupid. _So... what else... _

_Train?_

"We could train?" She offered quickly, already having a good idea of what she wanted Mireille to train in.

"Whaaa?" Mireille moaned in despair, "Kirikaaaa..."

Kirika smiled in amusement at Mireille's tone whilst shrugging as if to say "You did ask me to think of something." Mireille sighed in defeat.

"Fine... Gods what fun... you choose what."

Kirika almost smiled in victory, she knew _exactly _what to train. For as long as she could remember she had always panicked over Mireille's lack of skill in a particular area. The Corsican was a fine assassin, with impressive accuracy, a quick mind and incredible information networks. Unfortunately Mireille was somewhat less than able when fighting without a gun.

So in their jobs that left Kirika fighting at half efficiency because she wanted to keep an eye on Mireille and make sure nothing went wrong. Of course she had never told Mireille this, she knew that the blonde would be offended at being mothered. Still, Kirika wanted her to be better, so she didn't have to worry so much.

"Hand to hand combat." Kirika insisted with an air of finality, she managed to catch Mireille's slightly worried expression.

"Hmm... isn't that your department? I don't know if it would be fair to encroach.." She began to wheedle but Kirika interrupted.

"Hand to hand combat, Mireille."

* * *

Mireille was sweaty. And sore in a million places. Already she had vowed _NEVER_ to allow Kirika to choose a distraction for them again. She was a monster. Where had her quiet and meek Kirika gone?

"Attack me." The little demon commanded, but Mireille hesitated, well aware that doing so would probably result in extreme pain. Unfortunately not doing so also brought pain.

Apparently she had hesitated too long, for Kirika was upon her. A foot hooked into the back of her knee and a palm slammed painfully into her Solar plexus, making her gasp for air. An arm quickly snaked it's way around her neck and under her armpit, holding her immobile in an excruciatingly painful headlock. A single movement she made prompted a rough and painful shake from Kirika.

"Oww. Kirika, please stop that, it really hurts." She begged quietly, trying not to move, whilst trying not to sound whiney. Kirika didn't release her, and there were almost tears in her eyes from the hurt.

"Why didn't you attack me?" She demanded in a voice so out of character that Mireille might have laughed, except that she was finding it hard to even breathe.

"You'd have hurt me." She answered instantly, not wanting to hesitate lest Kirika strangle the answer out of her. She wanted to die when she heard herself say it, in such a pathetic tone.

"I have anyway. Take out the threat and you minimise the pain." Kirika's voice was soft again, and reasoning, it held a logic so maddening that Mireille wanted to hit her for it. Except that she was sure she'd never connect.

"Now." Kirika exclaimed, releasing her and moving away, leaving Mireille to rub at her neck whilst flexing her abused arm. Mireille quickly interrupted her.

"Wait Kirika. This is silly, I've got a gun and I always keep it with me, I don't need any of this. Besides it's not ever going to be of any use for me, it's pointless." She knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as she saw Kirika's eyes. Kirika took a deep, and most frighteningly, a calming breath. That made Mireille wince, if Kirika was about to explode she wanted to be nowhere near it.

She looked to be about to yell something, but after noticing Mireille's expression, which was reminiscent of a whipped dog, she changed her mind.

"Fine." She said, making Mireille smile in sudden hope, which was quickly dashed. "If you can get to the couch then you win, and we stop. I'll never ask you to do this again. If you fail, we train for one more hour, and again another day of my choice. Where you will be given the same chance to fight through me."

Mireille thought about it, even if she failed, and she felt that she might, she would only have to do it for one more hour, but she'd have to do it _again_ another day...

"What's the alternative?" She asked.

"There isn't one!" Kirika snapped back angrily. Making Mireille shy back at the harsh tone.

"Alright, alright..." She surrendered instantly, again surprised at Kirika. Who could have suspected that inside that cute, quiet girl could be living this autocratic bitch. Though she obviously didn't put that question to Kirika.

"When you're ready." Kirika offered, waving a hand negligently. Mireille knew she couldn't run, Kirika was _FAST_. And besides she was sure the girl would punish her for such an action. Probably with a very painful hold and a lecture throughout it.

As Kirika so obviously knew, Mireille would have to fight her way through the small Asian. The small, fast, strong Asian. Who happened to know almost all forms of martial arts...

... Damn...

Said tiny demon was standing perfectly still. Cautiously Mireille walked forwards, not wanting to give away any idea of what she was going to try until she was much closer. Even though close was the worst place to be to Kirika in this situation. _Well, here I go..._

Her arm shot out towards Kirika's head but was easily grabbed by an iron grip, but that didn't matter. Since she had already swept her right knee into Kirika's kidney, a move Kirika hadn't taught her and so hadn't been expecting. The girl coughed loudly in surprise as she doubled over. Mireille tried again but was forced to cut back a cry of pain as Kirika drove her fist straight into the nerve in her upper thigh, making the limb go numb in pain.

Angrily she threw an elbow towards Kirika's face, momentarily forgetting they were sparring and trying to break the girl's nose. By the way Kirika was smiling she knew it was over.

A slim arm wrapped around her own attacking arm and dragged her off balance, even as another wrapped around her waist, gripping at her trouser line. Before Mireille could think Kirika had turned into her and using her back and bottom as a lever had flipped her using the oldest Judo move.

Mireille hit the floor hard, trying to roll with the impact as she had been taught, but as she rolled onto her back Kirika was upon her.

Mireille froze in pain and shock as she took in her position. Kirika was sprawled on top of her, one elbow digging nastily into Mireille's stomach and the other arm holding Mireille's own arm across her own throat. Blocking her from raising her head. The girl's slim legs were pinning her own to the floor.

Mireille instantly went limp, as soft as jelly. So as not to upset Kirika and trigger the hold strengthening. Kirika looked at her with a somewhat curious expression.

"That was good Mireille. I can't imagine that anyone could learn as fast as you did." Against her will Mireille felt herself smile at the compliment, and felt her heart lift in exultation at Kirika's praise.

"Really?" She asked, before remembering that Kirika was effectively strangling her with her own arm. Kirika nodded seriously as she eased the pressure on her throat. Mireille felt her smile growing wider. _I can't believe how hungry I am for her praise, she's a little monster!_ Still, she had to concede to herself, she was pleased with it.

"Yes, so much so that I'm going to let you off that extra hour, although you still have to train another day." Mireille nodded quickly, willing to agree to anything at that minute, since dreams of a hot shower and rest were invading her mind.

"Good." Kirika replied, climbing off her and offering a hand to help her to her feet. Mireille took it and was surprised at the strength in the grip, and equally confused that Kirika held it quite a bit longer than necessary.

_Strange... oh well... Shower! Yay!...

* * *

_

Kirika stood by the kitchen counter whilst drinking from a bottle of mineral water, before splashing some into her face.

She was hot, and only a little of it was to do with training with Mireille.

Why had laying over Mireille made her feel so warm? She had been acutely aware of her own bare legs pressed against Mireille's. Skin to skin, but why was she still tingling?

And holding Mireille's hand had felt nice. Though she had no idea _why. _

Maybe she should try and figure out why? That was a good idea, Kirika didn't like not understanding things. Perhaps she should pay more attention to what she felt when she was near Mireille? Although it might only be when they touched...

_I guess I'll find out.

* * *

_

**_I wonder whatever could she be feeling... ... _**

_**I don't know, but Mireille seemed a little OOC in this one... with the whining and all, but if Kirika was doing that to you then I suppose you would too. **_

**_Also I felt that if Kirika was teaching you something she would be like that. She doesn't seem like the kind to waste time teaching you if you didn't want to listen. She MAKES you listen. Lol. _**

**_Next Episode: Assorted Party Games. I.e. Blind man's Bluff, Charades and of course... Twister! Heh-heh..._**


	4. Party Games

**_I am EXTREMELY sorry about the delay, I had a writer's block, coupled with a severe plot problem in Young Mother, which crippled my desire to write anything. I am very sorry, and Blue Panther, I was not neglecting them. I promised myself not to write if it was a task. Since that would make it forced, and most likely crap as a result. I hope that Young Mother will be updated soon, but I am still stuck on this plot bit. If I cant solve it then I ask forgiveness, but I will have to cheat. Make a crappy piece of plot point to get Kirika on the right track. Anyway, it may take a while still for Young mother to update. But Divine Contract is coming along nicely. Please have patience. I again apologise. I believe by next Sunday, I should defenitely have Young Mother up. An entire month since my last update, I know. But I AM sorry, but crap I will not allow it to become. Just please be patient. _**

_**Thanks for all the suggestions, some people even suggested some I had planned, but for later chapters….. hee hee. Anyway, keep going all input is greatly appreciated. Before anyone asks, im not sure if there will ever be a plot in here, there may be at the end, or it may just go on like this until the war is over. Again what do you think?

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 4. _**– Party Games.

* * *

It had started innocently enough, Kirika reflected, before shaking her head. No, not really. It had started anything but innocently, it had started with so much malicious glee that Kirika had almost screamed in terror...

_"Guess what?" Mireille had sneakily questioned her. Kirika knew exactly what she meant._

_"NO! No Mireille, you can't be! I mean……" Kirika stuttered uselessly off, not being able to think of any rational argument._

_"Oh Kirika. But I am…"_

_"No….." Kirika managed to whisper, but she knew that she could not win. _

_"I'm afraid so Kirika. I'm bored."_

_Kirika could only whimper. _

And those were the events which had led them to where they were now, Kirika still sitting at a table, waiting for Mireille, who had apparently found something to keep them busy… Kirika dared not guess what that might be.

"Ah-hah!" Mireille crowed in delight as she staggered to the table, laden down with boxes of different colour and design, with a grunt she placed them on the table between them.

"What are these?" Kirika dared to question of the heavily breathing blonde woman.

"Games." Was the short reply. Hesitantly Kirika picked up a box and studied the front of it. _Monopoly,_ it read. "Not that one!" Mireille quickly told her, making Kirika drop it in fear. "No, it's not dangerous," she assured with a cute laugh, "but it takes too long, probably wouldn't work with just us two anyway."

"Mmm... okay." Kirika replied hesitantly, unsure what they were going to do, or how! Mireille obviously knew about these _games._ But Kirika had no idea what they were about.

"You know?" Mireille suddenly stated, confusing Kirika for a second time. "I don't feel like playing any of these board games..."

Kirika managed not to sigh a sigh of relief, but barely. But then? If not that, what _did_ Mireille want to do? She didn't even bother to think that she might be spared the humiliation, Mireille wouldn't give up when she was bored... Never.

"Ooh I know!" Mireille cried in delight, "How about Charades?" She received only a blank look in reply. "It's where you have to guess what I'm trying to tell you, by hand signals, like movie names or book titles... or stuff..."

"I don't understand..." Kirika managed to reply. Why would they want to do that? Kirika knew sign language, she could just spell it out to Mireille...

"Look I'll show you!" She sighed, then she took a step back and started to make hand signals. "This means a movie..." She said, creating a mime act of a camera...

"Mmm..." Kirika replied with a weak nod.

"This means it has 5 words." Five fingers were held up, Kirika nodded again, "This means first word, or second word, etcetera..." Mireille blithely explain to her, making and explaining even more useless gestures.

Kirika was lost already.

"So, so far you have five words, it's a movie. And you know from the signals and guesses that it's; "The _something_ of the Rings."

Kirika nodded, she had kind of got that. But now what? Mireille obviously noted her confusion.

"After that you guess, I mean it's fairly obvious...Oh! it's a book as well."

Was it? Kirika didn't think she'd ever heard of a movie by that name. Nor a book for that matter. Suddenly she realised why.

"Mireille?" She asked, earning a nod from her confused partner. "I've only read a few books, and most of them were titles along the lines of: _A Military guide to the preparation and maintenance of weaponry._ I do remember one called, _Herbs, poisonous or healthy._" Although Alteana obviously hadn't spent too much time explaining the healthy aspect to her...

"Oh." Mireille lamely spoke, sounding a little bit sad, and ashamed too. Kirika looked at her, Mireille's eyes were elsewhere as she absently rubbed her arm. Kirika could tell that the blonde was sad for Kirika herself. And sorry that she had raised painful memories. Though in truth they were only accurate guesses, since Kirika remembered little.

_Why does she care? She's sad for me, sad that I was deprived this... I killed her family, and she still cares about me!_

"I'm sorry Mireille, why not think of another game?" She quickly added with false cheer, which made Mireille look suspiciously at her. _Hmm... maybe false cheer was a bad idea, since from me that looks more suspicious than anything else..._

"Mmm, yeah sure..." Mireille mumbled suspiciously, but was still happy to think of something for them to do.

"Oh I know! Blind man's bluff!" She cried out happily as she fairly leapt into the kitchen and started rooting around in drawers. "It's where one of us wears a blindfold, but has to catch the other one, even though they can't see. Better with more people, but we'll manage."

If Mireille said so.

It didn't take long for Mireille to find something that she could use as a blindfold, simply bringing forth a kitchen towel and handing it to Kirika with a strange gleeful expression on her face. Apparently she was going first...

* * *

Mireille almost clapped her hands in glee when Kirika wrapped the towel around her face, covering her eyes and tied it in a tight knot at the back, effectively obscuring her vision. Mireille instantly slowed her breathing as much as she could, and tried not to move a muscle.

It didn't seem to help. Almost like some animal of prey, Kirika slowly turned around, never making a sound as she homed in on whatever it was she was feeling. Mireille held her breath, wondering if she was too loud. Or maybe Kirika could smell her? Or just sense her?

One step then two. Kirika slowly made towards her, a slow shuffling gait with her arms held out to cover the most area. Part of Mireille told her to stay still and hope Kirika changed direction, the other part told her to run.

Casting silence to the wind Mireille quickly jumped to the side and landed with a light run in the opposite direction from Kirika. Noticing that Kirika was less than two seconds behind her, at a fast walk, even though she was blind.

_I'm doomed... _Mireille thought as she looked desperately for something to help her situation. With a small smile she ran into the kitchen area, and hid herself behind the large island in the middle. A solid object between her and Kirika. She relaxed and allowed herself to breathe normally.

The _"Oomph!"_ Kirika made as she collided with the marble island almost had Mireille doubled over with laughter. The girl had been homing in recklessly with her hearing, and had increased her pace over the last two metres in order to catch her off guard.

"Aww... Kirika... Whoops I guess..." She managed to get out between laughs, as Kirika climbed to her feet and shuffled around the island. Mireille realised her mistake. There was only one way around this area, and Kirika was blocking it. And judging from the smile on Kirika's normally taciturn face, she knew it.

_Climb over the worktop?... Not unless I can fit through that tiny gap between cupboard and marble top... which I can't... Barge through Kirika? It's just a game, I don't want to hurt her..._

Which left only one chance, somehow sneak past without getting grabbed... Yeah right!

Kirika was closing the distance easily, arms held wide as she took one careful step after the next, cautious of any more obstacles in her path. With one quick breath Mireille dived forwards and tried to get under Kirika's left arm and away to freedom. Something grabbed her and gave an uncharacteristic giggle as it latched onto her and dragged her down. Overbalanced Mireille fell easily to the floor with a short cry.

Caught.

Damn.

"That was fun!" Kirika breathlessly exclaimed as she tore the towel from her head and took stock of their position, as Mireille did too.

Kirika had managed to latch her arms easily around her waist and was still clinging tightly to her, almost on top of Mireille, her legs pressed firmly against Mireille's own. Mireille realised that she was very warm.

Kirika released her, blushing madly, which in turn made Mireille blush. Embarrassed that Kirika had apparently had the same thought that she had, and that the young Asian knew perfectly well what it looked like they were doing.

Even if she didn't know what a lesbian was.

_NO! Bad Mireille, no use of the "L" word! Not a lesbian, neighbours must die!

* * *

_

Kirika backed away and handed Mireille the towel, waiting for her to don it and thankfully hide Kirika's own embarrassment. It wasn't the fact that she had touched Mireille, well latched onto her, that embarrassed her. It was the way she had enjoyed it, she'd found the feeling to be quite agreeable, making her skin tingle and her heart beat double time.

_I wonder if Mireille felt like that too..._ She thought to herself, but she knew that she would never have the courage to ask her. Some strange things were better left unsaid.

"Alright... my turn..." Mireille mumbled to herself, binding the towel around the back of her head and covering her face. Kirika looked at her curiously, noting how silly she looked, and wondering if she had looked just as foolish. Probably.

Smiling softly, Kirika silently backed away and sat on a stool, fairly sure that she would have some time before Mireille got even close to her. The blonde had actually forgot that Kirika was able to move without a sound, making this game very difficult for Mireille.

_'I suppose I can use this time to think... what is wrong with me?_ The question came instantly to her mind, referring to her behaviour in training and the way she had enjoyed Mireille's touch a little bit more than was normal. Come to think of it Mireille had very rarely touched her in any way. Once or twice she had knocked her down, out the way of a bullet or some such. But never actually touching long enough for Kirika to note it.

Mireille was blundering around right now, knowing that her only hope was to search the entire room and hope Kirika made a sound when she avoided her. Kirika felt her heart move in a funny way, a small warming that made her want to giggle. _Giggle? Since when do I giggle? I did it a minute ago, but that game was actually fun._

Fun? Why was it fun? At first she didn't know, or couldn't realise the answer, but when it came to her she almost fell off her stool. It was fun because she was hunting Mireille, not in a dangerous way or to kill her. But in a friendly way, with Mireille acting uncharacteristically afraid, and Kirika chasing her down. Even though she had been blind, Kirika had thought how cute Mireille seemed like that, just the sounds of her were endearing. The little gasps, and the heavy breathing, the way she had squeaked when Kirika caught her. And laughed when Kirika struck the table.

So... fun was hunting Mireille? That made no sense. She knew that if she were hunting her with a gun it would not be fun. It would be horrible, and emotionally painful. None of this made any sense...

Frustrated at her thoughts she turned to look at Mireille, feeling all the anger draining away as she saw the beautiful blonde meandering around with a cute frown on her lips. The revelation of what she had said struck her a moment later. Mireille _was_ beautiful. Strange that Kirika had never realised this before.

She was tall, Kirika _had_ noticed that. She had beautiful long blonde hair that fell in waves down her back, and a short fringe pulled down over one eye. Kirika liked her hair, and had always been slightly envious of Mireille's compared to her own dark bangs. Her face was covered by a towel, but still Kirika could remember the porcelain skin and the aqua blue eyes.

Yes, she supposed that Mireille _was_ beautiful. But she had never once looked at the rest of her... Kirika's eyes roamed down her long form as she stared at the still searching blonde woman. She was graceful, full of curves and with long slender legs. Kirika liked her legs as well, although it felt strange to realise that...

_This is just all so confusing...and I think Mireille is getting frustrated... maybe I should help a little..._ Kirika always did what she could to help Mireille, and it seemed unfair to leave her bumbling around for hours on end.

As quietly as she could... she made some noise. (What a contradiction! ) Just a small one, a slight shuffling of feet, as if she'd lost her balance slightly. Even if she was not as skilled as Kirika herself, Mireille was still an accomplished assassin, and her ears seemed to perk as her head twisted towards the sound.

"Got you." Mireille whispered happily as her arm connected with Kirika's shoulder, and then came back to grip it. Kirika was a little put off, she realised, that Mireille just grabbed her, but assumed she would have done the same had Mireille not try and escape her.

"Took you long enough." Kirika couldn't help but say with a smile, as Mireille pulled off her towel and looked at her strangely, a little amused at Kirika using sarcasm like any normal teenager.

"Well, we cannot all be as skilled as thou, oh master of the shadows!" She quipped back as she placed the towel on the side. Kirika understood, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go at it again. Once was enough... _for now..._

"Anything else we could do?" Mireille asked, and received a quick shrug in reply. Honestly, Kirika couldn't think of a single thing they could do to entertain themselves... well... to entertain Mireille.

"Gahh... Kirika you're-..." Whatever Kirika was however was thankfully cut off as Mireille's eyes lit up, before turning devious in one fell swoop. Kirika knew she wouldn't like what _that_ meant.

"I've got the perfect idea!" Mireille triumphantly crowed before rushing off to the pile of board games still sitting on the counter. "We could play Twister!"

"Okay... how do you play that?" Kirika asked suddenly. Making Mireille sigh as she brought a box back and laid a multicoloured mat on the floor.

For the next ten minutes Mireille proceeded to explain the rules of twister to her young friend, Kirika was a little unsure about it. But figured that agreeing would be far easier than arguing with Mireille, so gave in.

* * *

"Left arm red." Mireille instructed after spinning the wheel. Kirika gave a small grunt to say she had understood before looking around the mat for some nearby red. Luck wasn't with her however ad she was forced to drape an arm under Mireille's neck and between her own arms to find one. Effectively leaving her hanging under the blonde.

Mireille smiled, she felt like this game might be hers. She had expected Kirika to be really good at this, being so acrobatic. But it seemed the girl had gained a sudden rush of shyness, avoiding spots that might make her look silly, or place her in a position that might look strange. Mireille had no such problems, she was by nature far too competitive, and if putting Kirika off by reaching over and around her waist for a spot helped her cause?

She smiled as she did just that. As expected Kirika swallowed loudly and blushed, trying to ignore the arm.

_Why is Kirika so jumpy? I wonder what she's thinking?

* * *

_

_Damn..._ Kirika thought fighting a deep blush as Mireille swung an arm around her waist and to a blue spot on the other side of her, effectively trapping her against Mireille's side as well as completing her turn. It wasn't losing that worried her of course, it was the warmth she could feel seeping from Mireille's side into her own, and the tingling that was happening below her waist at the feel of Mireille's arm there.

_What the HELL is happening to me! Okay... calm down... it's nothing, you're just embarrassed since she'd teasing you so much._ Yeah, that might be it? Or it might be the knowledge that red spots were now beyond her, and that if she got another she'd have to place another appendage around Mireille, pressing herself _further_ against her!

Luckily it was left foot blue, a simple manoeuvre which followed by Mireille having to stretch her arm painfully to another place.

Kirika thought that this might have been really fun, were she not panicking about touching Mireille. After all, playing the game without touching her was practically impossible.

Three turns later and disaster struck.

"Right arm red." Mireille muttered, her back was a little stretched due to the distance difference between her legs, she was almost doing the splits.

Kirika almost whimpered. Cautiously she lifted her right arm and surveyed her choices. The safest one seemed to be going under Mireille, leaving her head right next to Mireille's own. Hardly a safe place to be, but it was better than the other option, leaving her face staring at Mireille's derriere.

"Okay..." She said as she reached under and placed her hand on the spot, she could no longer see Mireille, since she was under Mireille's face and looking down. But she could hear Mireille laughing, apparently finding her situation funny.

Kirika tried to ignore her, focusing instead on the coloured mat beneath her, and hoping that one of them lost soon, when her wish was granted. Although in a way she wouldn't have wanted it to be.

She didn't know what it was at first, a warmth on the back of her neck that tickled slightly. She realised what it was just as Mireille breathed warmly into her right ear.

_OH MY-_ the rest of her thoughts were cut off however as her legs and arms turned to jelly on her, splattering her down onto the mat, whilst her legs splayed out, tripping Mireille as well. Landing Mireille directly on top of, and sprawling over, Kirika's smaller frame.

_Ahhhh... touching! She's touching me!_ Kirika screamed in her head, more of a warning to herself than in any panic. Since it felt _very_ nice in fact. Too nice! A lot more than it should have done.

"Off. Off!" Kirika grunted, using her strength to roll Mireille off of her and to sit up looking at the madly giggling blonde, who was too busy in the throes of laughter to get up.

"I WON!" She called between her hysterics, making Kirika think back over their last few seconds.

"No. You cheated." Kirika accused with a frown. She was unsure why she said that, yes Mireille had cheated, but why did it matter? It wasn't like Kirika had _needed _to win, or at least not let Mireille have the pleasure of thinking she had.

"Moi?" Mireille replied with false innocence, "I just breathed, you're the one who had your face under me, it's not my fault you jumped at that. Why did you?"

The last question caught Kirika off guard, the _last_ thing she wanted was to tell Mireille what she was feeling. Instead she turned away, but unfortunately not before blushing fiercely. _Where has my facial control gone?_ She thought angrily to herself as Mireille continued to laugh and giggle.

"Why so red?" Mireille chanted with a sweet smile, "Did I make you blush? Aww... how cute! I never knew I had that effect on you!" She said as she suddenly burst out in more laughter. Kirika whirled to look at her worriedly, but realised that Mireille had just been joking.

She didn't realise that she _DID_ have just that effect on her...

* * *

**_Yes, that is right. Mireille has NO idea what Kirika is thinking, although she might get some for herself in later chapters. Again sorry about the lateness, and sorry for the further delay on Young mother. Why does no one else write on here?_**

_**Oh HeartAttach, did you get my e-mail? About your story, since my e-mail system was playing up, and I'm unsure if it reached you, since you never replied or anything to confirm it... Just wondering.**_

_**Anyway, further ideas welcomed. **_

**_Next Episode: Drinking Games and Hangover Remedies._**

_**Won't be as dirty as I make it sound right now, they will NOT get drunk and sleep together... well they will... since they ALWAYS sleep together... but... well... they'll actually sleep! So no worries, won't be overly dirty. Or at all if I can help it. Romance as ever though. **_


	5. The Joys of Alcohol

**_As always i am SO sorry for the length of time that it has taken me to update this. As i have no doubt complained of before, school has restarted recently and being in the last year of college has me very busy with university hunting, planning, work and coming exams. As such i hope you will understand why my record has been lax recently. Anyway, better late than never huh? So here it is, the fifth installment of Bunker Fever, and please keep ideas coming for other tortures-ahem-"Entertainment", we can put them through._**

_**Oh, and due to demand i shall be keeping my stories, since no one wants them and everyone says i should keep them. **_

**_This chapter felt a little risque to me, ME who wrote Kirika in heat? But still, it did, so sorry if it was a little too much._**

_**My laptop has died again... so back to my PC with the lack of a spellcheck.

* * *

**_

Chapter 5 - _Alcohol... The Author does not Advocate under age drinking. Does it. But does not advocate it.

* * *

_

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kirika carefully asked, making sure to keep any kind of accusation from her voice. It was not wise to aggravate a bored, blonde, Corsican assassin. Specified blonde currently had numerous bottle of various designs and colour spread out over the counter. She was still rummaging for more.

"Of course I do!" Came the instant reply, somewhat muffled by the fact that the speaker had her head in a cabinet.

_Are you sure? _Kirika wanted to ask, but didn't, because; 1) She didn't want a condescending reply. 2) Would Mireille's lack of expertise even phase her? 3) That much speech from Kirika in less than a minute tended to make people nervous.

_I feel like something is about to go wrong. As if a heavy object is suspended above my head..._ Kirika mentally berated herself for actually looking... Few things in life truly frightened Kirika, but Mireille's sense of humour was near the top. Right above cotton wool... Kirika repressed a quick shudder... _Brrr... cotton wool..._

_However, Mireille is bored, and it is but a matter of time before it falls... probably a huge metal weight, and right on my head._

If anything this time with Mireille _had_ managed to make her even more cynical.

"Well I think we have everything we need here!" Mireille happily exclaimed, depositing three more bottle on the side, as one wobbled and teetered Kirika quickly reached out and steadied it. Unintentionally reading the label at the same time.

"Alcohol content 40!(Gin)! Mireille!" She admonished, the affect simply sliding off the blonde like water from a raincoat, she smiled as she took it back from Kirika's hand. Kirika's mind was ablur, contrary to popular belief she was not _that_ naive.

_I've never drunk alcohol before... and since our job would be threatened by inebriation, Mireille has not either for a long time... we may be safe now, but something still tells me this is a bad idea..._

Unfortunately, Mireille was bored.

And just as unfortunately... Kirika was curious.

_I suppose it could not hurt... _

The heavy weight suddenly grew three times larger...

* * *

Kirika surveyed her pieces. They were currently playing a game of checkers. Except that there was one slight difference... Kirika's pieces were shot glasses of vodka, and Mireille's were shot glasses of Gin. Losing a piece meant that you had to drink it.

Mireille had far more pieces that Kirika left in play...

_Okaaayyy... so I have three pieces left, Mireillle has six... If I use that one as a trap, take three of hers and then hope the sudden rush of alcohol blinds her to the obvious move she could make to kill me... Then I might win, AND remain sober._

Poor Kirika, she seemed to have forgotten the previous cocktails that Mireille had made. Who would have thought that a syndicate daughter turned assassin would know how to make cocktails? And with such proficiency as well? Kirika hadn't liked the first few, they were raw and burned their way down her throat. But after that they started to taste really nice, and a pleasent warmth had been slowly building in her stomach.

Now there was a foggy sensation in her head, and the warmth in her stomach had worked itself throughout her body.

Kirika made the move, placing her glass next to one of Mireille's. The blonde looked at her, the face was smiling goofily but still looked to be fairly in control.

"You know, you're really NOT good at this." Kirika smiled slightly in return, Mireille was fallig into her trap. "Take this!"

Kirika gasped in shock, how could she not have seen that! Her newly placed piece had created a bridge, allowing Mireille to begin with a far away piece and wipe out Kirika's board in one fell swoop.

"No fair!" Kirika whispered, knowing that it was perfectly fair and that nothing would save her from her fate. "I'm a beginner..."

"Doesn't matter! I win, drink up!" Mireille crowed delightfully, indicating the three shot glasses which were staring evilly at Kirika. The small Asian KNEW she should never have agreed to this, normally she wouldn't have. But those earlier drinks had made her playful... well now it was kicking her in the teeth.

She raised one of the glasses in one hand, holding it at eye level as she stared at it, as if by force of will she could empty it with her mind and save her the pain of downing it. The glass stared back at her, mocking her... laughing...

"Wait, I have an idea!" Mireille said suddenly, making Kirika lower the glass happily, until Mireille snatched it and poured all three into a larger glass. "Here." She offered with an evil smirk.

_No turning back..._ Kirika thought to herself with some chargrin as she held the heavy glass of vodka. _Pinch nose, close eyes, swallow!_

She did just that.

Despite her promise to the contrary Kirika couldn't help but gasp at the burning sensation of the liquid sliding down her throat. Allowing her the full blast of the vodka's taste.

"Are you alright Kirika?" Mireille quickly asked with quite a bit of worry in her voice, Kirika couldn't help but smile at the concerin that her partner showed for her...

_Mireille cares... All this time I thought that she didn't care about me, but now I know that she does._ She wanted to cry at the joy of it. _Strange... why do I feel so emotional...

* * *

_

Mireille watched the emotional kaleidoscope that was Kirika's face, the alcohol looked to have thrown all facial control to the wind. Leaving the smal girl's thoughts painted across her face. Right now it seemed to have settled on happiness... but with a decidedly lopsided grin.

_Maybe no more alcohol for her... she just doesn'y have the tolerance for it._ Mireille failed to stifle a quick giggle at the thought of an intoxicated Kirika, _But then I don't either, and she HAS drunk more than me._

"Shall I make another cocktail for us?" Mireille happily asked, instantly forgetting her previous train of thought, and her suggestion not to drink much more.

After all, life was short.

"Yes please." Kirika replied calmly, at least voicewise, her face still showed the happiness that only someone currently in a higher mental state could achieve. Suddenly she climbed to her feet, and paused. One sway, two sways, then she was still. "Dizzy..." Was her only remark, delivered in a worried voice. Mireille hastened to assure her.

"It's alright, you've just drunk a bit much. Just avoid changing altitude too much. Don't jump around or you'll get a headache."

The small Asian nodded at the words and flashed a cute smile before walking to the "bar" as Mireille had christened the kitchen work top. Cute smile? Mireille thought about it...

_I suppose Kirika is cute, she looks so innocent and her mannerisms are just so endearing! Especially when she's asleep... so innocent._ Mireille felt the distinct urge to run up to her and give her a bone shattering hug like a teddy bear. Along with the urge to do something... less innocent.

_No, she's cute and very pretty, but we're partnered assassins, it would just never work._

It was truly amazing how alcohol could make you not realise the implications of what you had just said.

Probably for the best in this case.

"Hey Kirika, you should try some of this." Mireille offered as she grabbed three bottles and bagen to shake and mix them. Kirika watched her closely, with a mix of surprise and admiration on her face. Mireille couldn't help but covet that small smile, the one that the girl priduced only for her. As quick as a flash one of the bottles twirled in the air and did a quick somasault before Mireille caught it and poured. Kirika gave a small giggle at her trick.

Mireille was just glad she HAD caught it, she'd just made that up to impress Kirika, and if she had failed she might have died from embarassment.

"Ta-daa!" She chorused as she placed the two light blue drinks on the bar, an ice cube was floating in each, shame there weren't any little umbrellas... "Bon Apetite." She smiled at Kirika as she lifted her own and drank, secretly watching Kirika take her own.

The girl brought it to her lips and took a slow sip, bringing the glass away and licking her lips. Mireille felt that she was sweating. Thankfully Kirika just smiled at the taste and began to drink more, obviously enjoying it.

_Thank God... thanks Uncle Claude for those lessons!_ Mireille had finished her own and simply sat watching Kirika. She was so pretty, so innocent and so damned adorable. A loyal partner that had risked her own life countless times to help Mireille. She was the physical manifestation of the perfect friend. Plus she was kind, considerate and tidy. A trait sadly lacking in room mates these days...

_She's cute too! No wait, already said that..._

Another quick drink came and went, and Mireille's misty mind was beginning to tell her that now would be a good time to stop. Well, it had been telling her for ages. Now it was just saying "I told you so!" over and over.

"I think that's enough alcohol for tonight Kirika." She spoke, she managed to keep her voice perfectly steady.

But barely...

* * *

Kirika frowned slightly as she heard that but did not argue, since she WAS feeling a little strange...

_I wonder why...Maybe this is a result of the alcohol my body has consumed? _

"No..." Mireille continued, "Just because you're giving me that pretty pout doesn't mean I'm going to relent."

Kirika hadn't realised that she was pouting, but her mind did latch onto one thing Mireille had said.

_Pretty? Does Mireille think I'm pretty? Doubtful... What am I compared to her, she's beautiful..._

"What's the matter? You look depressed..." A soft hand cupped her cheek gently and tilted her face up to gaze at Mireille's, the blonde's expression was one of worry. "I just don't think it's a good idea to drink anymore, you might get sick." The concern and pain in her voice was choking, Mireille thought she had made Kirika unhappy, and the thought hurt her...

"It's not that Mireille..." Kirika managed to get out, trying and luckily succeeding in not sobbing, she hated looking weak in front of her partner.

"What is it then?" Her partner whispered. Kirika thought for a second on her question. Only a second, it seemed that something was making the words come straight to her, without any hesitation.

"Am I pretty?" It came out as barely a murmur, but Mireille managed to catch it anyway. The gentle hand caressing her cheek shook a bit as Mireille laughed. Making Kirika look at her strangely.

"Is that what's bothering you? Kirika, you're more than pretty. You're practically beautiful." Kirika felt her spirit soar at that comment and her eyes moisten, before they darkened again, Mireille was probably lying, just caring enough about her to be kind and lie. "You don't believe me?" The voice asked as Kirika looked away. Silently she shook her head. "Then I'll prove it!"

Before Kirika could even ask what she meant, the hand on her face clamped down and the other crashed into her other cheek, dragging her instantly to Mireille's lips as the blonde swooped down on her. Kirika's mind and heart stopped working, Mireille was touching her! Scrap that, Mireille was lip-locked with her! Wrestling all the frustration from Kirika's lips. Instantly Kirika wrapped her arms around Mireille's neck, pulling her closer.

She moaned as a warm tongue slowly and gently caressed her lower lip, leaving burning patterns on the sensetive skin as it requested entry, entry which Kirika more than gladly gave, the sensation of Mireille's tongue touching her own made her moan.

Before the weight, which had been floating above her head for maybe four hours now... fell.

With all the impact that only around twenty shots of vodka, six cocktails and three glasses of wine could deliver. Needless to say Kirika went out like a spark.

* * *

Mireille paused as Kirika went limp in her arms, seemingly dying on her. Frustrated at her luck the blonde pulled back to find Kirika's eyes closed and her head now resting on Mireille's shoulder. _I KNEW we should have stopped drinking sooner... she's only gone and bloody passed out on me._

And right when it was getting good.

Sighing and giggling at the same time Mireille lifted the small girl into her arms and shakingly made her way to their bedroom, only having to turn back once when she realised that she was going the wrong way. Had Kirika switched the place around whilst she was not looking? That was a problem she would deal with tomorrow!

But first! Bed!

As she knelt down by the double bed she gently, as she could, deposited Kirika and knelt down next to her, looking at her for a quick moment, slowly she closed her eyes and thought.

_Will she throw up in the night? Probably not... anything else? Uhhhh... oh yeah, nightly mantra! Must kill neighbours for accusing me of being a lesbian!_

Mireille didn't get any further, for right then the metaphorical (And maybe even metaphysical) truck of alcohol struck her too. Sending her under before she could even open her eyes.

* * *

**_yep, Mireille has NO idea what she has just done. Also don't complain about Kirika drinking or being OOC, she drinks because of peer pressure and curiosity, she has NEVER seen a drunk person like we all have when growing up, how is she supposed to know what it's like. And alcohol makes everyone act OOC!_**

**_Anyway! Done, hope it was alright. I decided to leave the hangover until next chapter. Oh just so you dont worry, this is NOT a situation where they both realise they love each other. After all, how much of this do you think Kirika will remember after drinking THAT much! Seriously she drank alot. I said twenty vodka because i forgot how many checkers pieces you have... i'm sure it wasn't that much... oh well, assume they had a shot drinking contest beforehand! _**

_**Next Episode : Hangovers and ... and... oh poo my list of ideas was on my laptop! AND...music? Oh maybe... and maybe some other stuff too, i'll think of it at a closer date!**_

_**Review! And suggest ideas! Or just tell me off for delaying so long... whichever! **_


	6. Of Hangovers and Dance

_**Here we go... very fluffy i'm afraid... VERY... fluffy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 **- _Of Hangovers and Dance._

_

* * *

_

The first thing she was ware of was the pounding of her head, beating like a drum and wracking her mind with pain. Then came the furriness in her mouth and the feeling that her tongue was too large for her. Then eveyrthing crashed down.

Mireille moaned softly. Hangover... she tried to move but found herself still unaware of her surroundings, instead of her body rising as expected she only managed to dislodge a warm weight laying on her, causing it to roll off her and moan slightly. The effort having exhausted her Mireille laid back down, reaching out a careless arm to switch on the light at the side of their bed. Without thought she flicked it on.

The room flared into bright light, searing into Mireille's bloodshot orbs and burning away at her, with a quick gasp she closed her eyes against the agony. The shape that was Kirika let out a long groan and buried her head in Mireille's stomach. Mireille left it on however, determined to accustom both their eyes to the light.

"Kirika, we're going to have to get up..." Mireille urged, hating the idea herself. She wanted nothing more than to lay here for another hour or two, however if they didn't eat the hangover might get worse. Kirika didn't offer a reply, but also didn't move from slumping over Mireille's stomach, the blonde began to think she had gone to sleep again. What HAD they done last night, Mireille could vaguely remember having one too many drinks and then a brief memory of putting Kirika to bed, then she had fallen asleep.

_Nothing to do, but get up. Maybe I could leave Kirika to sleep for another few minutes._ So thinking, she slowly eased herself away from Kirika and slipped out from under her tired arms. However she stopped when Kirika moved, with agonisingly slow, delieberate moves Kirika wrapped her arms tighter around Mireille's body and pulled herself up until she was resting with her head below Mireille's neck. Like a young blind mouse seeking the proptection of it's mother, so Kirika looked, with her eyes scrunched shut to keep out the light and her pretty face in a small grimace.

Mireille almost laughed, except that she was sure if she did her headache would only get worse. _But i still need to get up._

"Sorry Kirika, we need to get up. Come on." She urged in a gentle tone, it was after all the girl's first ever hangover, she had not had the experience, scant as it was, that Mireille possessed. At least Mireille had suffered _one _hangover before... Despite her urgings Kirika merely tightened her hold and buried her face further into Mireille's neck.

"Uh-uh." She pleaded in the negative, almost begging. Mireille's resistance melted in that voice, so endearing and soft. The girl was in pain, all because of Mireille's idea to get drunk...

"Shhh... it's okay, i'll stay here then. We'll sleep for a bit longer..." She cooed, gently placing her hands on either side of Kirika's head and massaging her temples, the girl's muscles went slack as she collapsed against the blonde, moaning softly in appreciation of the gentle motions. After a few moments Kirika snuggled back into Mireille and drifted to sleep, soon followed by the Corsican herself.

* * *

When they awoke two hours later, Kirika's hagover seemed to have dissipitated somewhat, and the Asian allowed Mireille to get up and leave for a morning shower. Mireille disrobed and stood in the shower just as she heard music start playing from outside.

_Hmmm... Kirika's found some music? I wonder what music she likes..._ The vulgar rapping of eminem poured forth from the stereo and Mireille's face twisted in horror as she thought of her little Kirika moshing, but luckily it was quickly stopped. Another softer piece came on, a classical piece that was more relaxing. Mireille laughed at her own worries and turned on the shower, letting the cascading water drown the sounds from outside.

In truth her own head was still splitting, although she was feeling upright on her feet and the nasua had dimmed somewhat. Plus her eyes were now accustomed to the light.

_Why did i have to get drunk last night? And to drag Kirika down as well, hardly the actions of a good friend... I just hope i didn't embarass myself..._

An image came to her mind, herself with head downtilted and with Kirika leaning up into her, both of them kissing passionately.

Mireille started and the image vanished instantly, with a suddering breath she closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. Whay had that image come to her? She was perhaps reading too much into this thing, about the neighbours. The accusation was obviously making her think thoughts that she wouldn't normally have thought. As if she was testing their thoughts out, just to make sure it wasn't true.

_I mean... it's not like I've been attracted to girls before..._ In reality she had not been attracted to many people, a few handsome men had caught her eye, but had shown that they did not have the personality to attract her. If she were to ever enter a relationship, and with her job it had always been unlikely, she wanted a long one. Not just a quick rut like those men had desired. Still, no one had come close to her standards, and as such she had never entered a relationship.

Never with any men, nor any women.

_But does that necessarily mean I'm not a lesbian...?_ _Hey, wait. Why am i arguing that i MIGHT be?_

"Ehh... this is stupid." She sighed, quickly lathering her long blonde hair with shampoo and rinsing it out. _Maybe... I should just carry on like normal, and let whatever happens... happen._

"Why am I so confused...?"

Kirika was currently laying on the couch, one head propped against a few pillows with her arms dangling limply and one foot on the other armrest. Not a position she was used to sitting in. But with her head still pounding slightly, and the painkillers yet to kick in... Kirika was not feeling very active.

Still, the music was relaxing to her. Some of it anyway, she had placed a huge CD in, with literally hundreds of songs on it, and she had simply let them play. Even when the horrible heavy guitar had come on, she had not the energy to move... simply wishing her Beretta M1934 was nearby. At least the current piece was to her liking... a soft orchestral tune she had never heard before...(Pachelbel's Canon)... The instruments were foreign to her, never having any musical training, although Mireille had of course sought to teach her all that might be important.

Mireille.

She was the cause of the pain in her head. Kirika knew it was so, and she was sure she should be angry with the blonde. But after this morning, when she had comforted her and slept longer with her, something she had NEVER been willing to do before... There was just no way she could be angry with her. She felt closer to her than ever before.

Without her even realising it, a dreamy expression had come up on her face. Mireille had been so soft and kind, Kirika had felt so safe nestled in her warmth. As if there was no worries in the world for them, only Mireille's steady heart beat.

A door opened and closed, making Kirika sit up and look around. A flash of pain through her head made her wince but she ignored it and searched for the intruder, before Mireille padded into the room, heading towards the bedroom.

Kirika's eyes were wide. Dressed in only a white towel, that covered her body but only reached down to her knees, Mireille's creamy skin was wet with small drips of water, and her hair was soaked and hanging over one shoulder. Kirika couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over her partner's form.

"Oh, hi Kirika, are you feeling better now?" The blonde asked in a friendly voice, making Kirika smile slightly and offer a nod and a small sound in the affirmative. "Good, i'm just going to go and dry my hair and get changed." Again Kirika nodded and Mireille walked past, Kirika didn't try and stop herself from following her partner with her eyes. Was it just her? or was Mireille almost subconsciously swinging her hips as she walked?

Shrugging but not being able to get rid of the image Kirika sat back down on the couch and listened to the music, inside thinking to herself.

_I want to walk into the bedroom. Mireille would be clothing herself... why do I want to watch that?_ She knew that Mireille would not mind her being there, though if Mireille caught her _watching_ her, then she might send her out. Kirika didn't understand anything like that... why was it considered wrong for her to watch her partner, but alright to be there? Alteana had never spoken of anything like this, and Chloé had only been too happy for them to both be naked.

Chloé had kissed her. She could remember that, it had felt like nothing, only a touching of lips. Slightly strange but unremarkable. What had been it's purpose then? Why had Chloé done it? Why when they were naked as well? Was it something that you did with someone whilst naked?

Would Mireille tell her?

Something told her that asking would be a bad idea.

Kirika was very confused.

But at the same time...

Content.

Mireille confused her, constantly. She did not understand any of the feelings she had for her partner, or why the Corsican was so kind to her. After she had made her an orphan, dragged her through countless dangers and tried to kill her... still Mireille continued to not only tolerate her, but watch over her. It made her cry sometimes, though she did not realise why.

_I'll make a wish and it to heaven that makes you want to cry,_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and your certainty,_

_While we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the .._

_Highest power... in whom the hour... the tears that fell were you..._

Kirika stopped as she heard those words comeing from the speaker... tears of joy... That was what she felt, maybe this song held the answer for her...

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me..._

Kirika felt like that as well, no matter what happened to Mireille she would not abandon her, and wanted to stay with her, that very morning she had wanted to stay asleep with Mireille...

_I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy,_

_I'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything you need._

_I will be strong i will be faithful, because i'm counting on a..._

_New beginning... a reason for living..._

Love? Hope, dream, fantasy? Kirika didn't understand it all, was this love? Was this feeling of what she had for Mireille... was it what she really felt? There was no way to tell... Kirika had heard of it, it's connections with Valentine's day and such. But she had never understood it, never having felt it. How was she to now know? The song mentioned nothing about her quickening pace, her erratic thoughts and her overly dry mouth. Nor the deep embarassment she felt if she got too close to the beautiful blonde.

"You're awfully still Kirika..." The voice of her partner stated, making her jump and look at her worriedly, as if Mireille had been able to read her thoughts. The blonde though simply had a confused expression on her face, as if she was wondering what Kirika was trying to hide... Luckily the song, and it's implications had finished.

"Do you like the music?" The blonde asked, Kirika nodded in return. "Tell me which ones you like, tell me why you like them." Kirika understood what she really wanted, Mireille did not like Kirika being quiet for too long and becoming too withdrawn. Little by little she had been drawing the small girl into conversations, and making sure she talked properly and held the conversation. Kirika knew from experience that trying to end or shorten the conversation was not appreciated by the blonde.

"I like the slow ones." She bagan softly, makign Mireille smile, Kirika liked that she could make her smile so easily, " The soft ones. The loud guitar songs aren't as nice, they're too... loud."

"I know what you mean. Hey Kirika..." She trailed off and waited. Kirika wanted to sigh.

"Yes Mireille?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

Kirika's ears perked up at the unexpected turn in conversation. Dancing? Kirika realised that she had never thought of such a thing, not once. The only times she had ever seen people dancing was when they would sneak into a party to reach a target. She remembered that those who were dancing always seemed so happy, right before their faces would twist into masks of horror. Then the blood would flow. Kirika was sure any normal person would be disturbed by the morbid memories, but she had long been past such emotion. Instead she simply shook her head in answer to Mireille's question.

"Would you like to learn?" Mireille's voice was neutral, carefully so. So much so that Kirika could not tell what thoughts were going through her mind. Her initial thought was to refuse... but those people had seemed so happy. Kirika wanted to know what it was they found so pleasing. What was it about this dancing that made them smile so?

Kirika nodded once and sat still, waiting for Mireille to tell her what to do. The blonde let a lop sided grin appear on her face.

"Well you need to stand up silly!" She laughed, making Kirika almost blush as she stood up. "Come here, closer," Kirika did so, standing only a foot away from Mireille, it felt too close. "Okay, all this music is slow you said?" Kirika nodded. "So we're going to try slow dancing, I could teach you the Gavotte but that might be a little too complicated..." Kirika merely stood there still, not understand much of what her partner was saying, but content to simply listen to the sound of her voice.

"Well here goes, place one arm around my waist." Kirika paused and blushed, not quite finishing her gesture of encircling the blonde's slim waist. Mireille gave her a small smile and pulled her arm the rest of the way around. Kirika let her hand rest on her hip, barely touching her. "Good. Now put the other around..." This time there was less hesitation. Finishing with her other hand over the back of Mireille's skirt.

As Kirika was waiting for her next instructions Mireille wrapped her arms quickly over her shoulders and around her neck making the small girl jump slightly before giving Mireille a sheepish smile. It felt strange, being so close to her, with her own arms around Mireille's waist and the blonde's around her neck. Strange... but defenitely not in a bad way.

"It's easy from here, just move with your partner. Step left a bit, then right, not too quickly, just slow steps. Remember it's not about how fast you can go, or how much you step. Just relax and enoy yourself. Okay?"

"uh-huh." Kirika replied quietley.

"Look, the song is ending. We'll dance to the next one, just relax." Kirika nodded, determined to do well. She felt a strange desire to make Mireille proud of her. Although she didn't realise it, she already wore the expression that so many dancing couples had worn before her.

* * *

_Why did I decide to dance with Kirika?_ She asked herself that for what must have been the third time. It had just seemed so natural, and her making Kirika wrap her arms around her waist. It didn't feel wrong at all. In fact it felt nice to hold somebody after so long. When she had been younger she had often danced with her brother Philippe and Uncle Claude. But they were both dead now, one by Kirika's hand, and the other by her own...

Still... surely this was going against what she wanted to prove. Or then again, maybe this was the best way to prove that she wasn't... inclined that way. _Whatever happened to letting whatever happens happen? I was supposed let things run their course!_

Not that it mattered now. Backing out would probably shame Kirika, and really, what was the worst that could happen. Just then the next song began to play.

_Oooooohhhh... my looooovvvveeeee... myyyy darlliing..._

Mireille almost swore to herself. _There is no God..._ What were the chances of such a song coming on. It didn't matter, Kirika had begun moving, slowly and hesitantly, but for once taking initiative. Mireille happily caught up with her and danced along.

_I've hungered forrr ... your touch. A looong lonely time..._

Any worries were quickly lost as they moved slowly together, shaking and rocking in time to the soft melody. With a soft smile Mireille wrapped her arms a little tighter and rested her head near Kirika's, letting the hauntingly melodic tone wash over her.

_Lonely river flows... to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the seaaa... Lonely river sighs... wait for me, wait for me... I'll be coming home... wait for meee..._

Mireille's eyes were closed, and she could feel her huge smile, there was something so utterly calming about dancing with Kirika... something that made her so happy and content. She wondered if Kirika was feeling alright too, she'd probably be shocked, based on Mireille's odd behaviour. Stifling a laugh Mireille opened her eyes.

_Oooooohhhh... my looooovvvveeeee... myyyy darlliing..._

Kirika was staring at her. Her eyes so deep and penetrating, slightly lidded. Her lips were parted slightly, Mireille instantly felt her amusement fade, to be replaced with a more prominant emotion.

I'_'ve huuungered for... your touch._

Mireille could feel her mouth becoming dryer, they had stopped moving, had been still for maybe a minute now. She was sure that Kirika had not noticed that fact, in fact the small girl's eyes were glued to her own blue orbs. _What am I doing?_

Nothing, that was the answer. Kirika was moving slowly forwards, tilting her head softly to one side as she did so. Mireille could already feel her heart beating loudly in her breast, but she stilled herself and closed her eyes, unaware that her lips had parted and her breath was coming faster. _Just a little closer..._

_Reer-crek... Vrrrrrrrr..._

Mireille's eyes popped open as the strange sound assaulted her ear drums. Kirika's had as well, and before Mireille knew it the small girl had quickly stepped away and rushed off into an adjoining room, studiously ignoring anything else. Mireille blinked in disorientation, giving the loudly whirring steror system a sharp look as it rewinded the tape. She quickly licked her lips to wet them, since they had gone so dry as Kirika had almost...

_Oh God... she almost... and I..._

But the thing that confused her the most, as she looked sorrowfully at the closed door that Kirika was behind, what confused her... was how dissapointed she was that they had been interrupted...

* * *

**_If anyone is offended by me using song lyrics then warn me before reporting me, give me a chance to get rid of them. Anyway, i borrowed lyrics from Savage Garden's Trully, madly, deeply, and From Elvis presley's Unchained Melody._**

_**Hmmm... too much fluff i think. Oh well, i'll try and make the next one more humerous. Anyway... umm... well. See you next time, please review. I am still here, i have not given up and probably will not, so dont panic. Divine Contract is going to take more time, as it is far more serious and hard to write. Anyway, i'll be going on holiday soon, so i'll probably get a lot done there.**_

_**Until then...**_

_**Please review... Please?**_

**_Next Episode: Hmm... i'm thinking of that fateful DVD they found on the 2nd chapter... but if anyone has objections. I would make it funny and not too ... dirty. I wouldnt intend to have them make rampant love on the couch. No matter how much some people might want it. lol._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Lessons of Life

****

**_FINALLY! Good GOD you would not believe the trouble i had getting this up. I am still In spain after all. Anyway, note to some. I am very sorry that my spelling was poor lately, no spellcheck, so this is on a different PC, with spellcheck. Anyway, it may have seemed like i ignore someones message last time highlighting spelling errors, i did not mean to seem like an idiot not caring... i just didnt want to change it, because then people might get their hopes up about a new chapter! Just to find that it´s not... Sorry, i just didnt want to annoy people like that.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7**_ - Resisting.

* * *

_

Kirika was confused. She felt lost. So much had happened in the last few days, more than would have happened in weeks had they been living their normal lives. They had become so much closer, even Kirika with her malnourished social abilities was able to see that.

They _had_ been getting closer, but the last incident had only served to push them further apart. Kirika had truly enjoyed dancing with Mireille, but the embarrassing feelings afterwards, when they pulled apart from each other…. They had been about to kiss. Kirika knew that. Chloe had kissed her, but it had been nothing… yet something told her that kissing Mireille would have been something… not nothing.

But she did not understand _why_. She had seen people kiss, Silvana had kissed Mireille, yet that had conveyed a promise of death. She had seen men and women kiss, sometimes chaste touches of the lips, sometimes more. She had seen women kiss small babies and young children. Old men kiss their daughter's cheeks. But none of these seemed to apply in the case with Mireille. Mireille was not family, not in the same way the people above had been. Nor was she a man. True, she had also seen women kissing women, but it had been young girls and usually just a kiss on the cheek.

Why was Mireille angry? That was another question. Was she annoyed that Kirika had tried to kiss her? Or perhaps that Kirika had _not _kissed her…

How was she to know? All she knew was that Mireille _was_ angry with her, or maybe not angry but disappointed. A feeling which hurt Kirika more than any anger would. She could handle Mireille angry with her, but not the sense that she had failed the blonde in some way.

_Is this what they meant? A… lesbian? Two women living intimately?_ Mireille seemed to detest the word, but still Kirika did not know what it meant. Almost without thought her eyes flickered once to the stack of DVD's, before leaving them instantly, as if she had been caught peeking at something she should not have.

Still…. The curiosity nagged at her. She needed to know. Wanted to know. After all, was it not a good thing to amass as much knowledge as possible? Mireille _had_ said to watch it when she wasn't around. Had she meant it sarcastically? Kirika was aware of sarcasm, but at times a little less adept at catching it.

Surely Mireille would not be angry at her for having a little look? Surely?

She quickly looked around, feeling so anxious as she scanned the surrounding rooms. Where was Mireille? In bed? The shower? She could not hear any running water… What did it matter? She was not doing anything wrong. But something told her that she did not want Mireille to know she was watching this… and Kirika always trusted her instincts.

Silently she crawled from the couch and sidled up to the player, switching it on and ejecting the current disc, with the same speed she could dismantle a gun she put the disk in it's relevant case and twirled the _other_ case forwards. For a moment she paused. It was rated eighteen. Not that age ratings had ever bothered her, they broke every other law there was. There was also no pictures on it, nothing to indicate what was on it… already alarm bells were ringing in her head but she easily ignored them. If this DVD held the answers to her questions, then she would have them.

The disk entered the machine slowly and Kirika retreated to the couch, laying back on it slightly in an attempt to get comfortable. She was sure that Mireille was in bed, and she could see the door out of the corner of her eye, Mireille would not catch her unawares.

A black screen came up, with a selection of play, scene select, etc… as Kirika had expected, idly she pressed play and waited. Immediately strange music came from the speakers, playing a slow, but odd tune. Shrugging, but deciding it was unimportant Kirika merely waited for it to end. Idly she wondered how it would begin… it would obviously have two girls in it, would they be friends, school students, co-workers? She was used to the usual ways that films worked, having seen a couple of them. None of them however, could have prepared her for how this one began.

_"Uhhhhh…..OOOOOHHHHH! AHHHHH!"_ Kirika's mind froze for a brief moment at the sound of the pleasure filled moan coming from the speakers, right before it jumped into overdrive. With speed enhanced from her profession she snatched the remote and hammered down on the volume button, begging it to go down faster as the moans continued, not becoming quieter fast enough for her liking. It levelled out, to a reasonable volume, only really just audible and she fell back in relief, watching the door to Mireille's room with one finger hovering over a different channel button.

* * *

_"Uhhhhh…..OOOOOHHHHH! AHHHHH!"_ Mireille awoke instantly, her mind addled as she shot into a sitting position from where she had been asleep. What the _HELL_ had that been? She listened for anything else but heard nothing. Shrugging to herself, but deciding that she would get no more sleep she stood and began to get dressed.

_What to wear today? Oh, I know. The white blouse and the denim jeans._ Little matter that the blouse was almost revealing and the jeans were a little tight, it was only Kirika after all….

Somewhere…. An author was laughing…..

* * *

Kirika was…. She did not know what she was. Entranced? Shocked? Confused? Embarrassed? All of the above? It seemed likely, the things that this DVD showed… it was…. Was…

Her mind shut down temporarily as the blonde woman on the screen grabbed the other, ironically a short dark haired girl, and began to kiss her passionately, the both of them moaning quietly as they did so. Kirika felt that her mouth was dry.

Was that what a kiss was like? Was that what she and Mireille had almost done? Hell, was that what she and Chloe had almost done! They had been naked as well! If Mireille had not arrived just then….? Against her will she felt herself lean forwards slightly, the blonde's hand was trailing down the other's naked body, caressing it in a way that made Kirika feel unbearably warm.

The other girl seemed to enjoy it as well, tilting her head back and letting out a bestial growl that both shocked and excited the Asian assassin. Just like with dancing, she wondered what it was about this act that made them so … aroused. That had to be the word… pleased did not seem nearly strong enough, not for the rapture on their faces.

There was little time for Kirika to find out however, for there was a sudden movement in her peripheral vision, the door was opening! Suddenly filled with fear she grabbed the remote and pressed the button to switch it to another channel. A small number appeared in the top corner. "1-" Kirika's heart froze, it was one of those TV's that waited to see if another button was going to be pressed… leaving the screen full of … two women all over one another!

_Please change, please change, PLEASE!_ She begged of any God who might be listening to her.

* * *

Mireille stepped into the room, letting her eyes wander around to see what was happening, what caught her attention was the screen suddenly flashing black and changing to another channel and the quick panicked look Kirika shot her way.

Mireille smiled innocently back.

Quickly she walked up to the couch and sat down on the other end of it, a few feet from Kirika, who was watching the TV with admirable concentration.

Mireille could see the sweat on her brow.

"So Kirika…" She began in a voice filled with obviously false innocence, "What are you watching?" Kirika's face remained calm although the unusually wide eyes darted down and then up again.

"Nothing really… there's nothing interesting on." The small girl replied in a bored tone, one which Mireille completely ignored as she looked around the floor for whatever Kirika eyes had flown to. There was nothing on the floor but a small light under the TV drew her attention.

The DVD player was on. Plus, it was running.

_Ooooh… what DO we have here?_ She thought to herself sadistically. She had been acting a little stand-offish with Kirika lately, maybe a bit of teasing would make Mireille feel more comfortable in the girl's presence. Though it probably wouldn't leave Kirika very comfortable.

"Nothing on then? No good programs? Any _DVD's_?" The girl remained perfectly calm and poised, apparently regaining some control. She simply shook her head. Mireille continued after a moment, "Can I have the remote then? I might be able to find something … _fun._" She finished with a very mischievous and obvious reference. Kirika's face went a little white. Still, she shook her head and refused to pass the remote.

_Hmmm…. Willing to guard it are you? What are you hiding? _She was into the game now, like a lithe cat stalking a terrified mouse. With feline skill Mireille began to crawl across the couch to Kirika, her face leaving no doubt in the Asian girl's mind that Mireille was going to do something bad.

"Mireille what are you doing?" It was almost calm, so calm that anyone who was not looking for it would not have sensed the tremor in her voice.

"I….. Want….." She began slowly, as she crawled closer to the wary girl, "the…." Kirika tensed as she saw Mireille prepare to leap, "REMOTE!" With sudden speed the blonde wrapped an arm over Kirika's shoulder and snatched for the remote. However one such as Kirika did not become the ultimate assassin by having slow reflexes.

Acting on instinct and with little thought Kirika pulled her arm under herself and pushed her body up to meet and block Mireille's grab. It might have worked, except that by accident Kirika kicked one of Mireille's legs out from under her, causing the blonde to fall with a little "eep" of shock. Both of them stayed still until the dust had settled and they could orientate themselves.

Mireille realised with a little bit of shock and embarrassment that she was laying on top of Kirika, her grab having pushed Kirika's shoulder down and forced her into a laying position. What was worse was that their legs were practically wrapped around each other. Kirika looked to be blushing heavily.

Mireille would have broken away and muttered hurried excuses, except that she could just see, having fallen from the couch, the black plastic treasure she had been hunting. Filled with childish glee she forgot all her discomfort and quickly tried to shoot from on top of Kirika towards the remote. Unfortunately Kirika had seen her movement, and what she was heading for.

"No." The small Asian asserted as she grappled with the taller blonde woman, the both of them falling from the couch in their struggle. Kirika completely unwilling to let Mireille view whatever it was. Mireille had to wonder what Kirika thought she would achieve, since Mireille could just wait and look at the disc later. The only reason she didn't want to wait, was that she wanted to know what it was Kirika was so embarrassed about. What would it be? Child cartoons? A soppy romance story?

Mireille had to admit, she was having fun. Although Kirika was gaining the upper hand. _That_ wasn't part of the plan. Instantly Mireille changed her tactic, stopping fighting Kirika and instead simply focusing on the remote in her hand. Kirika managed to use the lapse in concentration to flip the both of them over, so that she was on top. Robbing Mireille of the advantage of weight in their struggle. The small girl's legs were quick to lock around Mireille's sides, pinning her down as she fought to pry Mireille's hands from the remote.

Somewhere a part of Mireille was laughing, here they were, two feared assassins, fighting over the remote like small children. Small children who were using grappling moves strong enough to kill normal people. Suddenly remembering an advantage she might have, Mireille pulled both her hands back behind her head, stretching Kirika to her full height as she was forced to use her hands on the remote and her legs on Mireille. The small girl was very red now, since to maximise her height she was forced to lay on Mireille, pressing down quite strongly. Mireille was uncomfortable as well, since her breasts were being squashed, but she was willing to endure it to win.

Except that she wasn't winning. _Quick!_ Her mind instructed, _make her embarrassed!_

"Ooh Kirika, I didn't know that you wanted me so badly." The girl blushed far out of proportion to the teasing but still retained her iron grip on the remote, simply biting her lip and going red. Mireille was amused to see she was hitting nerves, it of course didn't occur to her that Kirika might _actually_ be having thoughts like that, to her things like that were too rare to happen to the both of them.

"Look at you, ready to just take me on the floor…." She added in a sultry voice, though in fact she was struggling not to laugh her head off.

"Stop that Mireille." Kirika instructed back to her, still very red, but it was receding as she readied herself to ignore the teasing.

"Then give me the remote, I'll win eventually." Mireille replied evenly. Kirika's eyes flashed with determination.

"No." She simply stated, applying more force to press Mireille's hands into the carpet, slowly crushing them between floor and hard plastic. Mireille gritted her teeth but smiled none the less, it was her last chance.

"So rough and untamed…" She whispered back to Kirika, leaning in close as if to kiss her, wondering where the corny lines were coming from. "…. how…. Erotic." She was closing in, Kirika's brown eyes went wide in shock and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

Mireille felt her grip slack.

"Victory!" She cried, suddenly breaking free of Kirika's lax grip in a burst of energy and pressing the AV button. At the same time Kirika let out a quick cry and threw herself onto Mireille, in a last ditch effort to stop what the Gods had dictated would happen.

Mireille squeaked in shock as Kirika collided with her, knocking her back and sending the remote spinning, their heads collided with a solid **"thunk" **and Kirika collapsed with a short moan onto Mireille's chest. Their position was a questionable one, with Kirika's face in her breasts and one bare knee up against Mireille's crotch. Mireille thought that her hand might be somewhere on Kirika's rump, and one of her legs was wrapped around one of Kirika's.

Add to the fact that just then the channel changed. Just as the blonde actor threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy.

Kirika let out a groan, though whether it was from pain or extreme horror, Mireille was unsure. Not that she could think anyway. She spoke the only words that would come to her mind.

"Oh my…"

* * *

Kirika was mortified. Life was unfair… no, it was cruel. She didn't dare bring her face from Mireille's breast, despite how wrong it must have looked. She didn't want to see the look that would be on Mireille's face.

Instead she busied herself with staying perfectly still, hoping that if she stayed still enough Mireille might not notice her. Which was when Kirika started noticing her.

She was pressed into Mireille, all over. Kirika was bare legged, she was thankful that Mireille wasn't. But it did allow her to feel almost all of Mireille pressed against her. Mireille smelled nice. Which was not a good sign in Kirika's mind. Part of her, well, a lot of her wanted to move. Half of her so she could run away from the embarrassment that was sure to come, but the other half so she could feel more of Mireille.

Suddenly another moan echoed from the speakers, making Kirika's mind bring up an image of what she had seen earlier, but with herself and Mireille in it. She regretted it almost instantly as her body temperature shot up dramatically and a pleasant, but rather telling feeling shot through her.

* * *

Mireille, meanwhile, was still in shock. Her mind was barely working, only her eyes were, and they were glued, in shock, to the television. Nothing could have prepared her for this. _You did tell her to watch it when you weren't around._ Her mind reasoned with her.

_But I didn't MEAN it!_ She cried back, not that it would have mattered. Kirika was not to be held to blame because she had misunderstood Mireille's instructions. Still, Mireille would have been far happier were the girl not pressed into her. She was too warm. Why was Kirika so damned warm. In fact! Why were they still laying on top of each other?

"Kirika?" She asked in a normal tone, or as normal as she could make it. It came out a little forced. "Please get off of me." The young Asian responded immediately, keeping her head down as she climbed off of Mireille and stepped to the side. Crouching on one knee but still with her head faced down, as if she was expecting to be hit almost! As if Mireille could ever hit her, she was like a cute dog that had stolen some chocolate. You couldn't possibly want to make her sad.

"It's okay Kirika, I'm not mad." Maybe shocked, embarrassed and slightly worried, but not angry. "This is my fault, I should have explained better I guess." No reply as Kirika continued looking down, Mireille wondered if she was crying, she hoped not.

"Kirika, are you okay?" She leaned forwards to see what was wrong, the girl was perfectly still but Mireille knew that the Asian was prone to crying without any sobs wracking her body. With a finger under the chin she lifted Kirika's face to see her own.

Well, she wasn't crying.

More like dying of embarrassment. Her face was so red it looked fit to blow and her eyes were panicked. Mireille almost fell back in shock.

"Hey! No need to be so embarrassed, I mean… we all… well… have seen… just," She let out a quick sigh when her words ran out. "We've all done silly stuff, just calm down. We'll watch this, because I suppose this is the best way for you to learn what one is. Okay?" She asked with a smile on her face, it was of course forced but she hoped Kirika could see feelings behind it.

"Okay." She spoke as she did a very quick nod, before quickly climbing to her feet. As slow as she could the Asian walked to the couch and sat down. Mireille followed after another moment. _I can't believe I said all that stuff when we were wrestling! No wonder she was so freaked out by it all! My God what if she thought I was really trying to…?_

_Not that Kirika is bad looking or anything but…. No, wait. What does it matter? I don't have any urges to do this do I?_ She sat down carefully, a little too close to Kirika, their thighs were touching, but then the couch was not all that big. She didn't want to move either, now that she had sat down she didn't want to seem finicky.

_Just watch the show… and wait for it to end, no big deal. It's not like you'll be turned on by it!_

So she sat. Very calmly as the scenes played across the screen, the storyline was incredible. In that it was so pathetic, there seemed to be no reason behind anything, so long as it got girls into close proximity. Even the acting was poor!

And the sex scenes, common as they were, bothered her not a bit!

Or at least, that was what she kept telling herself… Realistically she was very warm and very embarrassed… she couldn't believe that she had acted like that towards Kirika. She didn't dare remember the incident where they had almost kissed… close as they had been. Although she still had some strange dream about the two of them kissing passionately, one in which Kirika seemed to fall unconscious in her arms. How strange.

But no, it didn't arouse her, not one bit. Not one bloody OH GOD WAS SHE HOT! Her body was burning up, part of her wanted to take her blouse off, but another part of her didn't want Kirika to faint of shock next to her. Okay she admitted it, she was turned on. _It's not my fault! The two of them are …. EATING EACH OTHER on screen! They're… they're…. _another deep moan punctuated what Mireille's vocabulary could not.

_Deep breaths.. Deep breaths…_ how was Kirika coping? A quick look to her side. The brown eyes were wide open and the mouth was wide in shock, her breathing sounded a little heavy. For some reason it comforted Mireille that Kirika was not any better off than her. Shared misery and all that she supposed.

* * *

Warm, warm, warm, warm. Burning up. Mireille's leg was against her own, she could feel it. Too close, too close. Kirika was sweating, she knew she was. But had no reason for why she was sweating. Was it all some heat malfunction within her body? A failed attempt at homeostasis? No, she knew it had a lot to do with what was happening on the screen. There was no way to stop the images, if she closed her eyes then it only became herself and Mireille doing it.

What scared her the most was that the thought was making the place between her legs throb.

She was also slightly wet.

_Please end, please end, please end! _She begged of the movie, having Mireille watch it with her was terrifying, and her blonde partner looked so calm as well. Obviously having none of the problems that she herself was. _Does this mean I'm a lesbian? No, I can't be, Mireille hates lesbians. And I've never done THAT!_

Ironically the film still didn't answer her questions. When did being normal start, and being a lesbian begin? Was kissing a girl enough? If so then Kirika was already a lesbian, having been kissed by Chloe… although she had never kissed back. Did that matter?

She closed her eyes again in another effort to ignore the feelings that were coursing through her. She could still hear what was going on, and it was still conjuring images in her mind, but with a momentous effort of will she was able to keep her face straight. Though she was of course not fooling herself.

* * *

Slowly the movie came to an end, one without any sex luckily, as the two girls kissed in a way that could be almost called romantic, and the screen faded to black. Immediately Mireille laid back and let out a relieved sigh, using the motion as an excuse to move her leg from where it was touching Kirika's. All in all…. She supposed that had not been _too_ bad.

_Just moderately bad in a mortifying way…._

"So Kirika. If you have any questions?" She looked to the small Asian whose face showed she was full of questions. Mireille quickly amended her speech, "Then ask the internet!" She finished, pointing to a cupboard which actually held a computer with an internet connection.

"Umm… okay." The shy Asian replied with a small blush, her eyes were still troubled but she didn't look like she had been enjoying the movie. Which Mireille supposed was just as well, what would have happened if Kirika had had a reaction similar to hers?

"Great! I'm just going to take a shower!" Mireille called, standing quickly and walking away from a slightly recovering Kirika.

_A Very, VERY, cold shower.

* * *

_

**_Je fini. Well, this chapter anyway. I thought the ending was a little poo, but then it sets the scene for the next episode. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm fairly sure I can guess where most people would have laughed. _**

_**Next chapter - Kirika's crusade for the truth continues as she attempts to use the por-.. I mean, "Information" highway, to aid her cause. **_

_**Oh! Just so you all know, writing this chapter was very…. Disturbing? Or just embarrassing, I have not based any of this upon porn, nor have I based what they watched on a real movie. Just saying this so you don't think "Sick guy wrote this whilst watching porn!" Or something… because that would be mean. Oh, and yes they are OOC you try writing Kirika watching porn and see how in character YOU can keep her, lol. **_


	8. Announcement

**_I want everyone to know i have NOT given up! It is my last year of high school and THE exams are in less than a month. Im sorry that theyre in my way, but after that i have no pressure! Fanfic time extraordinare! I will continue these, i ask for your patience. Thank you to everyone who reads them._**

****

**_Sorry to those who got excited thinking this was an update._**


	9. Noir vs L33T

**Okay... is this good? i dont know, i apologise now for what is an odd chapter with admittedly little interaction between Mireille and Kirika. i wrote it because i was at an impasse. In my ideas... Treat it as me trying to get back into writing... please forgive me if you dont like it. I suppsoe this chapter is more of a humour pardoy one, and sop corny too! lol. I just feel that some people might like it... even if it does embarass me knowing ive written it!**

**truthfully i dont like it much, it was fun to write... and thats why i include it, but looking back on it I wince. **

**Right, here now.**

**I apologise so much for how remiss i have been in updating! Two months maybe? My god, im no sorry!i want to try and improve it I really do, and i shall do so! Thou shalt have your chapters, i shall do my best. On another note... im boooored... someone chat with me. :P My address is on my profile. Sorry to be like that, but i am... i have sop few good chat buddies... well, two in truth.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8 -** One hand of Noir vs The L33T Empire! (forgive me forstupidity) BTW, i do not condone or like Leet, i had to download a leet translator to write some of this!_

* * *

Things had tapered off after that last incident, become more normal and mundane. Boring almost. Just like things had been before there was still nothing for them to do, no way for them to entertain themselves, the little things that couldn't be done whilst trapped in the small bunker were eating away at them. 

Kirika was not in the best of moods at all. Not that she was ever in a good mood, but today was not an apethetically normal mood, she had woken up with nasty cramps courtesy of a monthly reminder of her womanhood. To put it nicely, that is. Mireille was the same though she was coping with it in a much less threatening manner as compared to her smaller counterpart. Part of Kirika wanted to just go and sleep somewhere, but she knew she would not be able to. Better were she to find something to capture her attention until night time came and sleep. The question of course... was what to do?

She was sure they had exhausted almost everything that was available to them, the TV was inadequate and she had not watched any movies since the last time. Twister was out for obvious reasons, as was drinking at this point in time. Not only did Kirika not want the hangover, she was afraid she would get violent whilst drunk. So instead she had settled for laying on the couch in a most un-Kirika like fashion. Both her legs dangling over one armrest with her head resting on the other armrest, staring up at the white ceiling.

There wasn't even a window to stare out of...

Mireille walked into the room.

"Mireille... I'm bored." Kirika spoke quietley. Mireille turned to look at her, obviously noting the slumped position, the blonde shook her head in silent amusement before moving on.

_Well, that didn't help..._ The Asian thought to herself. _What would a normal person do in my position?... Go to the park? Spend time with their friends... Damnit!_

_Fine! What would a person with no friends and no social ability do in my position? _(Write fanfic? lol.) _Watch TV? Nope. Read a book? Maybe later... Play on the computer... don't have..._ Her reddish eyes turned to regard the cupboard that she now knew to contain a PC fully wired to the internet. _Hmmm..._

There were no games... but from what she had heard from simply listening to people's conversations the internet had thousands of activities on it that could keep her occupied forever!

Getting up was easy enough, and finding the PC took no time at all, Kirika was not a person used to the internet, rarely having touched it before but it was all fairly self explanatory. It took her a minute or two to actually log onto the computer before she had the internet up and running, she was soon greeted by a blank screen.

_I have to input an internet address... but what?_

Nothing came to mind immediately, she just did not have the experience to know where to look. After a long pause she simply decided to look at whoever had been using this PC before's favourites. Clicking on the heart shaped button she sat in silent shock as a list millions of rows long appeared, scrolling down the screen like a waterfall.

At first she began reading each one, hoping to find what she was searching for, but after a few moments she soon gave that up, there were just too many! In the end she stopped on one that had the word "chat" beside it, and clicked on it.

_**Register for use**._ The white text that appeared on screen insisted, a glowing sign with "register" written on it beckoned to her and she again clicked on it. A quick list of questions came up on screen, each seeming fairly simple as Kirika began to fill them in, happy to use a fake name, address and telephone number for them. Finally she finished filling in her "details" and clicked enter.

**_Provide a User name. _**Kirika pondered for a moment. _Yuumura? No... too close to the truth. Assassin? of course not. umm...Yuu-neko? _She had no idea why she thought of it, why she was referring to herself as a cat... but then again it was not as if any of these people would know or care anyway.

**_User name acknowledged, logging into server, select chat room._** Kirika clicked on a random chat room.

**_Entering chat, please abide by the rules of the chat room. Initialising._** _Yes, I know..._ she thought to herself in a frustrated tone, how long was this going to take? _Ahh Im in._

Perfect.

**_Yuu-neko has entered chatroom 66._**

_**Yuu-neko: Hello.**_

_**Sexygurl64527: lo**_

_**Silentassassin42: Hi**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: heya**_

_**Sexygurl64527: B/G?**_

_**Yuu-neko: Sorry?**_

_**Silentassassin42: Boy or girl?**_

_**Yuu-neko: Oh, sorry, I'm female.**_

_**Sexygurl64527: Yay! (.) **_

_**Yuu-neko? What are those?**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: pfft... n00b**_

_**Sexygurl64527: Smileys! I love smileys! The last one is kirby! KAWAIIIII!**_

_**Yuu-neko: Smileys? Kirby?**_

_**Silentassassin42: lol, u new. Smiley is supposed to look like smiley face. Like - - Is supposed to be happy eyes. see? Or this or :)**_

_**Yuu-neko: Oh I see it. :)**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: 5700pid n00b. Ph34r my 1337n355**_

_**Yuu-neko: Im sorry, I didn't understand any of what you just said to me.**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: n00b! **_

_**Sexygurl64527: Ignore him, he think he kewl. He actually a twat.**_

**_My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: biz07ch _**(this means "bitch" apparently)

_**Silentassassin42: indeed, he is in need of someone to grant his wish. What I wouldn't give to shoot him.**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: j00 411 ph34r m3, 1 4m 7h3 h4x0r!**_

_**"My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery" was kicked from the chat.**_

_**Sexygurl64527: well done SA!**_

_**Yuu-neko: What was he saying, I couldn't understand any of it**_

_**Silentassassin42: He was speeking in Leet or l33t. A language for idiots and computer nerds who feel the need to act special and higher above others. It is supposed to use numbers to represent letters but also seems to take into account spelling mistakes. It's pointless, just ignore it and those who use it.**_

_**Yuu-neko: Okay.**_

_**Sexygurl64527: U speaking too much. We teach you short speak. K?**_

_**Yuu-neko: ... alright? I guess, thank you.**_

_**Silentassassin42: Yes, I'll help as well.**_

It was perhaps thirty minutes later when Kirika moved on, already she felt like she had been made privvy to a whole new world. Mireille has not come back from wherever she was, and for once Kirika didn't really mind. Chatting with people on the internet was quite fun, not to mention that she could be like a normal person on it. No one would know she was an assassin, in fact there was no way anyone could trace her little account here to her real life.

It was time for her to go out into a whole new world of chat, Silentassassin had explained that it was best to go out and talk in as many chats as possible to broaden her horizons and make more friends. Already the two of them had been included on her "friends" list, allowing Kirika to talk to them again in the future should she wish to. The internet was truly a magnificent tool!

Armed with her new knowledge and vocabulary, Kirika dived into her new chat binge. Determined to make a name for herself.

_**Yuu-neko has entered chat room 247**_

_**Loveme69: I'm reaching my hand into my pants...**_

_**SexGodmangigolo: Oh yes babe do it, do it!**_

_**Yuu-neko has left the chat room.**_

Maybe not in THAT one.

_**Yuu-neko has entered chat room 18**_

_**Yuu-neko: hi all.**_

_**Kawaii-bunny: HI!**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: heya!**_

_**Kawaii-bunny: b/g?**_

_**Yuu-neko: girl, u?**_

**_Kawaii-bunny: man _**Kirika blinked twice... okay then...

**_Too-kewl-4-me: gurl, lol, where from?_**

_**Yuu-neko: Japan, live in France tho**_

_**Kawaii-bunny: WOW!**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: I have japanese friend is a girl too! lol. Room mate.**_

_**Yuu-neko: kewl :)**_

_**Kawaii-bunny: Gotta go, foods up. cya!**_

_**Yuu-neko: waves**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: bye! xxx**_

_**Kawaii-bunnyhas left the chat room.**_

_**Yuu-neko: Just us now, lol**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery has entered the chat room**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: or not, lol**_

_**Yuu-neko: no way... can't be**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: n00bs!**_

_**Yuu-neko: yes... it can be... damn **_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: lol, wha? u kno him?**_

**_My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: H3y bi7hc35 _**(bitches) **_, m3 53x g0d. l0v3 m3! lol_**

_**Too-kewl-4-me: no way, eff off loser**_

**_My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: s0d 0ff biz07ch _**(bitch) **_u r n07hing. 1 4m g0d! b3t ur f4m1ly 7hr3w u 0u7! 1053r!_**

_**Too-kewl-4-me: Stop it! Leave me alone!**_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: lmfao! 7h3y d1d! rofl! 1053r!**_

_**Yuu-neko: Hey get lost. Leave her alone! **_

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: Wh47 u g0nn4 d0? S70p m3? lmao

* * *

**_

**flashback

* * *

**

_Silentassassin42: Remember my child... there may come a time when you must resort to that which we hate... for it is the only thing they fear. As much as we hate it, we must... out-leet them... it is the only way to truely scare away such primitive and vindictive creatures such as them... remember this lesson...

* * *

_

**flashback

* * *

**

**_My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: u n07hing!_**

**_Yuu-neko: '00 r 743 1053r, 7r ' f16h71n6 m3 4 5123 1f j00 7h1nk j00 r 1337 3n0ugh, 1 d4r3 j00, 3r1n6 17! _**(I shall translate.. took me ages to write that ahem.. "You are the loser, try me if you think you are leet enough, i dare you, Bring it!)

**_My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery: wh... what!_**

**_Yuu-neko: j00 h34r m3! h34r m ' 1337 5k15 (_**You fear me! Fear my Leet skills)

_**My-life-is-a-waste-of-time-please-shoot-me-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery has left the chat room**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: You did it! Thank you so much, you saved me! I love you! I can't believe you fought him off, you were so brave!**_

_**Yuu-neko: blushes really, it was nothing**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: I dont think so! Thank you so much! You protected me! Thank you!**_

_**Yuu-neko: It's okay, it was nothing. **_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: add me as friend, add me!**_

_**Yuu-neko: k. done. TY. Need to go now, cya**_

_**Too-kewl-4-me: cya!**_

_**Yuu-neko has logged out.

* * *

**_

Kirika sat back from the computer screen, looking at a small clock she realised it was almost ten at night. How quickly time had gone! Despite her natural pre-disposition she couldn't help a small smile which broke through on her face, it growing slightly wider as she climbed from her seat and stretched sore muscles. The day hadn't been that bad after all, she had made three friends!

"Hey Kirika, you look better, are the cramps gone?" Mireille's voice broke through the apartment, the blonde walking towards her with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, lol." Kirika replied without thinking. Mireille froze on the spot, doubting her ears for a moment. _"lol?"_

"lol?" She had to ask.

"Oh! Sorry... " Kirika replied with a small blush, _I can't believe I just spoke lol..._ she yelled inside her mind. Hopefully Mireille wouldn't know what it meant or why she was speaking it. After a quick moment the stupefied blonde merely shook her head as if to shake off the strangeness of the response.

"Umm.. yeah sure. So how was your day, I hope the cramps didn't get you too bad, what did you do. I just read for a while."

"It was fine." She replied in her characteristic monosyllabolic speech, inside she was still grinning even if on the outside she was as distant as always. _Just another normal day for the chat queen.. heh heh..._

"Good" Mireille answered with a yawn, "I'm for bed, coming?" Kirika nodded and followed her.

* * *

Mireille let loose another yawn as she climbed into the bed beside Kirika, letting the small girl's warmth help her to sleep. The day had been tiring for her, but as she fell asleep she couldn't help but smile a little. Kirika was always there to keep her warm and protect her, she was kind like that.

_Just like Yuu-neko_, she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Riiight, i dont know if this is good or not. So little Mireille and Kirika interaction, but i wrote it, and felt i had to include it now. treat it as me trying desperately to get back into writing fanfiction! Will try and do better later!**_


End file.
